Rwby, Schnee swap
by Francisthesmol
Summary: What if Whitley were born with the glyphs and Weiss wasn't? What if Whitley was accepted into beacon and Weiss wasn't? What is the W in team RWBY stood for Whitley? Schnee story swap.
1. Pilot

(Have you ever found yourself asking...what if Whitley Schnee got the glyphs? What if he got Weiss's rapier? What if Whitley was sent to beacon instead of Weiss?

Well that's what happens here in RWBY: Schnee swap chapter 1!)

"Whitley sir, are you su-" The servent was interupted by a kind smile, one the youngest schnee had not shown in years.

"We're away from father now, I wan't to do this by myself. Thank you for your kindness, but you may go back to father now." He said in a stern yet caring voice

"As you say sir" The man said nodding, showing her understood.

"Beacon...I will become a hunter yet. Then I'll come back for you Weiss, I promise."

 **In the Airship**

Ruby was staying close to her sister, she didn't like this...she didn't want to be around people! She just wanted to be a huntress and fight grim with her sweet baby cresent rose! But here she was, listening to one of yang's rants about how she needs to make friends.

She wasn't paying attention though, rather just looking around to pass the time. Which is when she noticed...

White hair, pure icey blue eyes, and a rather warm yet...fake smile. It didn't take long for her to be caught, this boy in question turned his head and smiled towards her. Causing Ruby's face to light up a soft shade of red, and turn away.

"And- Wait what's wrong? Oh I know! You saw a cute boy!" The blonde bombshell said with a smirk, looking around.

"Who was it? Tall and buff over there? Or maybe you're more into tall blonde and scraggly puking in the corner over there."

"Motion sickness is more common than you thin- OHMONTYNO-" Said tall blonde and scraggly was cut off by a stream of vomit erupting from his mouth.

"Huh...I hope it isn't him."

 **Landing at beacon**

"And I gotta go with my friends- Seeyalatterrubes!"

With those last few words Yang dashed off

"Yang wait- Oh great, now what?"

As she said this she turned around only to bump into someone, a suitcase falling onto her.

"Ah! I'm so sorry it was completely my fault-" She was frozen in place when she saw who it was, the same person she saw in the airship.

"It's quite alright, but could I have my suitcase back?" The boy, who Ruby could only describe as a angel on earth- WAIT WHEN DID SHE START THINKING THAT ABOUT BOYS?! Anyway- he put a hand out.

Quickly Ruby put the suitcase into his hands, her face red. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going monty I'm such a klutz and- Ok let me start over. I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." The little reaper stuck out her hand, it was an attempt to make a friend!

"Whitley Schnee, a pleasure Miss Rose." He shook her hand, quick and simple.

"The Schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world." Said a blake haired, rather reserved, girl.

"Ah, we are quite famous I am aware." Whitley responded, with the slightest hint of playflulness.

"The same company infamous for it's controversal labour forces and questionable business partners." The girl from before said again, in a slightly more serious and bitter tone.

"I'm afraid I know nothing about that. My sister is the heiress after all." The boy responded, shrugging off the attempt to bilittle his family name. He gestured towards Ruby to follow him.

"Wait wha-" She looked back at the girl, bowing. "I'm sorry!" Before rushing to Whitley's side.

"You apologise too much miss Rose." the Schnee youth said, smirking ever so slightly.

"S-shut up! And uh...where are we supposed to go?" She felt embaressed just for asking.

"Just follow me, Ruby." Huh, actually using her first name. That's progress for him.

(So that was kinda the pilot to see if people are interested, next chapter comes the initation but that's if I get enough support! So please leave a review and tell me what you thought, as always hope you enjoyed- Francis the smol.)


	2. Chapter 1: Crushes and preparation

**Walking into the hall**

The little rose eventually managed to find where she was supposed to go, thanks to the help of the more mature and wise Whitley.

Though suddenly someone called out Ruby's name

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang called out, waving a little.

"O-oh, hey I gotta go. See you after the ceremony!" She told the Schnee, he made no attempt to protest and simply walked behind yang's group of friends as to stay nearby someone he knew. After all friends could be helpful...and dare he say it...fun!

"How's your first day going little sister?" The older blonde asked

"You mean since you ditched me and I ran into someone?" She asked. somewhat angry.

"Yikes, did you at least say sorry?" She asked, concern clear

"Of course I did! It was thanks to him I even got here." Ruby noted, still somewhat angry with her sister.

"Him huh? Was he cute?" Ofcourse she had to ask that, but before Ruby could even make an attempt at protest or answering another voice was heard.

"Ahem- I'll...keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your crafts and aquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is waisted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to make the first step." That being said the gray haired man started to walk off the stage, a blonde woman taking his place and beggining to speak.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Now the students were left to talk amongst themselves.

"He seemed kind of..off" Yang commented

"It's like he wasn't even there" Ruby replied

"Strange indeed..." Whitley commented from the sidelines.

 **Night time, in the ballroom.**

"It's like a BIG slumber party!" The blonde bombshell said, her body reaching her sleeping bag.

"I don't think dad would aprove of all the boys though" The red reaper said back

"I know I do" Yang said, growling almost sexually.

"Hmm hmm hmm- hmm?" hummed a tall blonde ball, in some sort of embarassing onesei

"Ugh..so what ya writing there rubes?" She asked

"A Letter to the gang back at signal, I promised to tall them all about beacon and how things are going" She admitted

"Awww that's so cuuuuute!" Yang cooed out

"Excuse me ladies, do you mind if I sleep here? There's no other spaces." Suddenly the two sisters looked up to see a white haired blue eyed boy, one Ruby instantly recognised as-

"Whitley! Of course you can" She excitedly called out

"He can?" Her sister questioned

"Yes Yang her can. This is that friend I was telling you about. Whitley this is Yang, my sister, and Yang this is Whitley."

"Awww you actually made a friend rubes! Thanks for looking after my sis." Yang said now standing up and shaking his hand.

"Charmed, I see good looks run in Ruby's family." He complimented, smirking slightly.

"Ohh that was smooth! I gotta watch out you, lady killer." She winked

"Yang!" her sister protested

"We really should get to sleep now, goodnight Yang it was a pleasure to meet you. And Ruby, I hope we can become good friends, perheps we could even be on the same team."

As they finally layed down and started to try and sleep, Yang's voice was heared. "So that's the guy you saw on the airship! You totally have a crush on him!"

"YAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!"

 **Tomorrow, in the locker rooms**

Ruby watched at a enegetic red head and a relatively silent and calm black haired man walked past "Wonder what those two are so worked up about."

"Oh who knows- So! You seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang said

"Yep. No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said back, basically molesting her weapon...

"Well- remember Ruby you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up you're gonna have to meet new people and learn how to work together" She scolded

"Ugh! You sound like dad" The reaper hissed back "Ok first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"But what about when we form teams?"

"I-I don't know...I'll just be on your team or something...or maybe Whitley's." She thought out loud

"Aw my sisters first crush! But seriously you need to meet new people! I don't think you should be on my team"

"My dear sister yang are you implying you don't want to be on the same team as me?!" Ruby asked her sister bitterly

"I thought it might help you break out of your shell!" She defended herself

"I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-"

At the same time a blonde goofball spoke "Ridiculous! There's no way I put my stuff in locker 636! I would of remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" He whined

While in the same room the Schnee boy was speaking to a spartain like redhead.

"So, Pyrrha, have you thought about who's team you'd like to be on?" He asked, out of curiosity mostly.

"I was actually thinking of letting the chips fall where they may."

"A shame, anyone would love to have a champion on their side."

This made Pyrrha mentally vomit, she was so tired of people only thinking of her as a champion or the invincible girl. She would rather have someone like...someone like...

"Um excuse me do you know where locker 636 is?" Cut in the blonde from before

"Oh! I think It's down that way" Pyrrha pointed

"Ah- Thank you!" He soon jogged off, someone...like that. Who had no idea who she was.

 **On the edge of the cliff**

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be avaluated in the emerald forest." Suddenly the blonde haired teacher cut in

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today. "

"What? Aw" Ruby whined

Suddenly the gray haired man spoke up again "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with. "

Ruby made another scared noise

"That being said the person you first make eye contact with After landing will be your partner for the next 4 years"

"WHAT?!" Ruby thought out loud

"See! I told you!" A energetic red head said to a black haired male

Then the headmaster spoke up again "After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your way, or you will die."

The tall lanky blonde gulped and laughed nervously

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructers will not intervene. You will find a abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, then return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, and your standing, and grade you apropriately. Are there any questions?"

The tall blonde male put an arm up. "-Yeah, um sir-"

"Good! Now take your positions" he cut the boy off

"Um sir? I've got a um...a question." As he said that Whitley was sent into the air by catapult, holding onto what seemed to be some kind of sword or rapier.

"So this landing strategy thing, uh w-what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?" The blonde asked as more students were catapulted off

"No, you will be falling" The gray haired man said

"Oh I see...so did you like hand out parachutes for us?"

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh huh...yeah"

Yang winked towards Ruby before being catapulted off, Ruby following shortly after

"So um- what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" he yelled as he was launched by the catapult.

Meanwhile Ruby could only think about two things, one...how she was going to land, and two...who's team she wanted to be on and who her partner would be.  
(That's all for now from Francis the smol! I hope you enjoyed and leave a review! As someone asked for the last chapter no ships are set in stone as of now. But I do have a weakness for Ruby and whitley. Let me know what you think! The next chapter will have a lot more whitley and even him fighting!

Hope you enjoyed as always and leave a review- Francis the smol~)


	3. Chapter 2: Calm, composed and collected

(Ok so first of all I should adress some notes and stuff. Firstly this is not the same Whitley from the show, This Whitley was born with the glyphs and while he still finds fighting below him he ultimately decided it was better to be able to defend himself rather than be defencesless. So Winter ended up training Whitley instead of Weiss, due to Weiss not being able to use the glyphs. Overal Whitley is closer to Winter and Weiss, he even will write to Weiss often during his time at beacon. However Weiss is more inclined to be stuck up and more submissive in general due to not being trained by Winter. But she did recieve some help with Whitley helping to train her. Though she still can't use the glyphs.

Overal Whitley is still somewhat stuckup and prideful and has a tendency to keep his feelings to himself, but is more willing to work together with Ruby and the team overal. While Weiss is still at the Schnee manor and is only really somewhat close to her siblings.

Anyway ON WITH THE STORY! -Francis the smol)

It was a peaceful day, one lone crow flying through the air as a soft whooshing noice seemed to be getting louder. Infact it seemed as if it was aiming for-

Suddenly Ruby Rose had knocked the bird out the air, a feint scream of "BIRDY NOOOO!" being heard.

Ruby fired cresent rose, using the knock back to slow her decent and as she extended her beloved weapon into scythe form she swung the blade into a tree branch and span around it before flying off again.

But with Whitley, he gracefully fell, before quickly making a blue circle appear below his feet with various complicated markings on it. It seemed he could land on this like it was solid ground and used it to jump forward even more so and head towards the forest ground.

Ruby Rose landed with a thud, bending her knees and placing a hand on the ground. She soon began to think out loud. "Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang, Gotta find...Yaaannnggg~"

"Yaaannnggg~!" At this point she was running, desperately searching for her sister.

Once again she thought to herself 'Ugh this is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't fnd her? What if someone else finds her first? Well there's always Whitley...he's nice...he's polite! I'm not sure how he fights though...and the teasing from Yang would never stop! Oh! What about that black haired girl? So mysterious...so calm...but...I don't think I could hold up a conversation with her. OK! Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang...Whitley...mysterious girl, Yang Whitley mysterious girl, Yang Whitley mysterious girl- Yang and-"

As the red reaper began to look forward she saw the familiar white hair and blue eyes, she began to slow down before looking directly up at him. He was taller than her huh?

"Ah, Ruby. Guess that plan of us becoming team mates worked after all." He said, keeping his weapon to his side. 'Is that a sword or a rapier?' Ruby thought before speaking.

"Eheh...yeah I guess so. Sooooo...partners?" She held out her hand, Whitley shook it soon after. If Whitley wasn't concentrating on a million other things he would of noticed the feint red-ish tint of her cheeks.

"Partners. So then, we should head north."

"Right!" Ruby said cheerily before heading off in a direction, only to be stopped in her tracks by a hand on her shoulder.

"That's south Ruby."

"Ah! I'm sorry! Usually I'm really good at these things but there's so many things going on in my head like who's team I'm going to be on and how this is all going to work and-"

She knew she was rambling, so she was thankful when the boy cut her off.

"It's a funny story actually. My sister actually taught me how to tell the directions." He began walking slowly in the correct direction, his partner following closely at his side.

"You have a sister?" She asked, her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Two actually. Weiss and Winter. Weiss was the one who helped me with directions, she's two years older than me." He concluded, trying to make small talk.

"So she's 19?" Ruby asked once again

"No, 17."

"Wait wait wait- You're 15?! Like me?!" If he was able to get into beacon at 15 then he was clearly something of a prodigy, she thought.

"Yes, I am. Is that a problem?" He asked, questioning blue eyes fell onto her, they seemed to be able to stare into her very soul.

"Not at all!"

Both of them seemed to be silent, deadly so, for the next few minutes of aimless walking and hoping they were heading vaguely in the right direction.

Until the girl broke the silence suddenly.

"What was she like?"

"Excuse me?" The young Schnee asked, caught somewhat off gaurd by the sudden question.

"Your older sister Weiss, what was she like?" She stated again, genuinely curious.

"She's...a lot of things. She's cold, snobby, prideful, determined to be perfect...but...she's also caring, nice...even if she doesn't want to show it, even somewhat relying at times. Weiss is many things, but above all she's my sister and I would give anything to be able to protect her." Whitley finished, he didn't realise it but he even stopped walking as he remonised about his dear sister.

"Wow...you really care for her huh?" It was almost nostalgic in a way, like how Yang used to talk about her actually.

"Of course. Now Winter, she's-" Suddenly he stopped talking. Both of them seemed to sense the danger, or maybe it was the rustling in the bushes.

Red eyes lit up the bushes around them, black hulking figures seemingly appeared from nowhere. Ruby readied cresent rose, Whitley getting into stance with Mrytenaster.

"Ready partner?" Ruby asked.

"Ready" Whitley confirmed.

One of the hulking black figures roared, it's white mask of a face with red markings moving with it's mouth. Beowolfs.

Suddenly Ruby was the first off, with amazing speed she seemed to fly into the beast knocking it back. She then jumped off the beast itself and launched towards the ground with a flurry of petals surrounding her. As she hit the beowolf's stomach it seemed to groan with pain before disappearing entirely into smoke. "Yeah! Did ya see tha-" She was about to say, but stopped when she saw claws about to land right on her face. She closed her eyes, expecting the pain...but it never happened.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see Whitley infront of her, holding back the beasts claws with his rapier. "You need to be more careful." He scolded her, before knocking the beasts claws back and sweeping at it's feet with his rapier. Though the beast seemed to jump over, Whitley fell onto his back before kicking up into it's stomach sending it up into the air.

When it landed Mrytenaster peirced it's stomach and it soon turned to smoke.

"Watch out!" Ruby warned, several more beowolfs surrounded Whitley before attempting to jump him.

A switch sound could be heard, and suddenly a sweep of the blade resulted in fire shooting out from the blade's edge. It seemed to imediately take out several beowolfs, though one was left. If Ruby were in his shoes she would of launched straight at it ending the fight there. But she soon saw the flaw in that logic.

Whitley attempted to lunge as Ruby thought, but the beowolf launched its claw down with impecable speed. Ruby wasn't even sure if she could of made that hit without being harmed. But Whitley? He played smart. Rather than go for its stomach he raised his blade at the exact right time stopping the beasts claws. As soon as this happened he also seemed to turn the hilt of his rapier, a clicking sound was made and suddenly the entirety of the beowolfs arm was covered by ice.

It was then Whitley sliced the arm clean off, before finishing it with a fatal stab to the stomach.

"As Winter taught me. You must stay calm, composed and collected at all times." He finished, turning to see Ruby's star struck eyes of amazement.

"That...was...SO COOL!"

(There's the first little bit of the initation. As you saw Whitley is a lot calmer than Weiss in battle, and will probably help Ruby and the rest of his team in that fact.

If you enjoyed or even if you didn't leave a review! Tell me what you thought or what you thought I could of done better.

As always I hope you enjoyed~! -Francis the smol)


	4. Chapter 3: Letters to Weiss 1

_(Sooo welcome to chapter 3/4! This will be a letter to Weiss from Whitley so it will be in Whitley's perspective. But fear not, the next chapter will be back to the usual 3rd person format. But for now, enjoy! -Francis the smol)_

 _Dear sister._

 _Beacon has been quite an_ _experience_ _so far. The headmaster while seeming a tad...out of it to put it lightly, seems to know what he's doing. And so far the common people seem loud..._ _undisciplined_ _...yet they seem to possess a degree of potential and skill._

 _But I should get to the point. I was partnered up during the initiation. Miss Ruby Rose, a very lively but kind girl, naive even. Though kind she is also capable in battle, though a bit uncatious...I may have to help her with that. We did have a run in with a few beowolf's where I had to step in to help her. But later on she did prove her worth._

 _But details first of course, we approached the relics that seemed to be...chess pieces. As an avid chess player I picked my favourite piece, the white rook. Now it seems as we did this 2 others approached. A black haired girl that seemed to have knowledge of our families company. As well as a...hate towards it. The other girl was he sister of my partner, her name Yang Xaio-long. I have no idea why they have different last names, step sisters if I had to guess._

 _After some reuniting, Ruby hugging onto her sister, we heard a sound. We looked over to see a Ursa heading towards us, but before we could do much a energetic orange haired girl jumped off it. Yes...literally riding an Ursa for fun. Shortly after It seems her partner had caught up, a black haired boy with a single purple/pink streak. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren._

 _As for he last pair in this little circle of hunters and huntresses in training, the champion Pyrrha Nikos had shown up outrunning a Death stalker. And hanging from it's tail her partner screamed with a voice like that of a girls, Jaune Arc. He is an Arc so I'm skeptical of his...stupidity to put it bluntly._

 _Anyway eventually I had come up with a plan, Ruby distracted the Death stalker while I used blue dust to freeze it in place. As it stayed stunned in ice, Ruby listened to me for once and attacked it's stomach. Her semblance seems to be speed, she used it to completely destroy the beasts stomache area. Though this didn't finish it off completely. But it stayed stunned long enough that the Arc from before managed to hop down._

 _Though our celebrating was cut short. A Nevermore of all things interupted us._

 _I won't bore you the details of us failing to even damage this thing, but eventually my partner actually managed to come up with a strategy._

 _Ruby's sister and her partner managed to distract the creature, the black haired one I later found to be Blake Belladona managed to use her weapons to tie the creature up briefly. At the time time I used the glyphs to launch Ruby at it, combined with her speed semblance It launched her straight at the mountainside with her scythe in the Nevermore's neck. Of course I promptly used my glyphs to allow her to wall along the side of the mountain, she used her speed semblance to run straight up the mountain and eventually built up enough power and speed to decapitate the thing entirely._

 _Now the others, they seemed to come up with a plan on their own to deal with the Death Stalker. The Arc actually came up with the idea to have Pyrrha use her spear to cut the tail loose, then he commanded the orange haired girl from before to launch him at the tail and actually ended up slicing the tail clean off. The remainder of the tail ended up piercing the skull of the death stalker That's when the valkyrie girl used her hammer to launch the remainder of the tail all the way through and defeating the beast._

 _At last they had been defeated._

 _The Arc boy actually ended up the leader of him team. Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Prryha Nikos and Lie Ren. Team JNPR._

 _As for myself..._

 _Ruby Rose, Whitley Schnee, Blake Belladona and Yang Xaio-long. Team RWBY, lead by...Ruby Rose._

 _While Ruby is kind and a gifted fighter, she is simply too immature and rash to be a leader! Personally I thought myself to be the best choice, but I suppose only time will tell._

 _But enough about beacon, how are things back at home my dear sister? I hope you are doing well and that father isn't being too harsh on you. Please keep in touch and write back as soon as you can._

 _Sincerly with love - Your brother Whitley Schnee._

(That's all for now, hope you all enjoyed and please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Remember to leave a review! As always hope you all enjoyed -Francis the smol.)


	5. Chapter 4: Jealousy killed the beowolf

/Hello there! Francis here and the support for this story somehow continued after I stopped updating for a while, due to lack of motivation, but looking back on it it's somewhat mind blowing how this story has gotten continuous views almost daily and getting new fav's or follow's every 3 weeks or so. Well I thought I'd finally get back on it after some passion projects and catching up on my art skills.

Without further a do, the fourth chapter is here! Enjoy!/

The warmth of the bed served to entice the feeling of bliss wrapped around the small Schnee boy, to say he looked positively angelic as he lay there wouldn't of been a stretch. At least, that's what Ruby thought.

"Look! I wasn't making it up!" The shrill voice of Ruby rose rang in a wisper

"Well, you aren't wrong...he's like the little brother I never had!" The confident vocal cords of Yang Xiao-long seemed to agree.

"Should we really be watching him like this?" The voice of reason tuned in, Blake Belladona. Although saying this, she glanced over and seemed to mentally agree on the cute state of Whitley.

As the hush voices seemed to continue said Schnee boy began to stir ever so slightly, before his ice cold blue eyes opened.

In this moment the two older girls quickly managed to look elsewhere, seeming like they were busy. Yang fiddling with her hair and Blake face first in a book. Ruby however wasn't so quick to look away, and found her silver orbs directly fixated on Whitley's blue eyes.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" He asked in a calm, although clearly somewhat confused, tone.

"Uh- well- you see-" The energetic girl said in a panic, desperately trying to think of some kind of excuse.

"I don't see. Why were you watching me-"

"AHLOOKATTHETIMEWEHAVETOGO!" It was like a completely different Ruby than during the entrance exam. She sounded so panicked, said that in such a loud shrill rush...it wasn't leader material.

She wasn't leader material.

At least that's what Whitley found himself thinking as he slowly got out of bed. He barely even managed to see Ruby's small frame rush out the door.

The yellow brawler looked back over, catching a glimpse of the Schnee's pajama's. Pale blue rather fancy looking pajama's, A long sleeved top with a buttoned up collar and somewhat baggy long bottoms that reached his toes. It looked so simple yet comfy, even somewhat cute...she found herself thinking.

"So, like we discussed I am going to change in the bathroom. I assume you all have finished your showers and such?" He asked, holding his normal clothes he wore in the entrance exam in his arms as well as a folded up towel.

"Uh...yeah, I finished ages ago. And Blake was up and ready before me." The blonde answered, glancing towards her weapons which she seemed to be playing with.

"Understood." Came the reply, as cold and as simple as always.

The trip to the shower felt like what was eons, when in reality it was but a minute walk...mainly because of the tiredness making his body move like a feather trying to combat 60mph winds.

/

As the scorching water touched his fair skin, the Schnee recoiled briefly before toughing out the melting feeling and standing directly under the water flow.

Steam erupted into his vision, it felt positively awakening and refreshing.

Finally...time to be alone with his thoughts. His mind was still not over Ruby being appointed leader. I mean, why wouldn't he be? He's been shaped by his sister to be a fighting and leading machine, yet he was cast aside for this girl who was accepted in early...a 15 year old girl was the one that bested him?! He wouldn't mind if it were someone with more experience and years like Blake, but RUBY?! Sure she was a well meaning girl...and a damn impressive fighter for her age...but that does NOT justify choosing her over the obviously better choice, him! She nearly got herself killed for Monty sake. If he already had to save his 'leader' then the doubts about beacon might be true after all.

Oh well. If the choice really is that obvious, it's only a matter of time until his superiority recognized by Ozpin himself!

Slowly Whitley ran his hands over the various parts of his body making sure every inch was absolutely perfectly clean. Before long he was completely finished in that task, now grabbing the shampoo he had taken from his home back in Atlas. He couldn't go anywhere without his strawberry scented shampoo! It's what makes his hair the perfect softness!

He squeezed some out, before applying it into his silver strands. The smell was perfection to his nose, the smell of strawberries always did appeal to this boy.

About 2 more minutes of washing his hair and inspecting his body to make sure he was indeed spotless, and finally the boy turned the water off.

Stepping out his hand reached for the towel he had placed down by the side earlier, and dried his hair as best and as delicately as he could.

Next came drying off his limbs and torso, then finally he wrapped the towel around his waist.

The hair brush was grabbed as he sat on the toilet seat, and he began to style his hair into it's usual neat shape.

The sound of the door cracking open made the boy jolt. Before he had time to act...well...

"I swore I took my hair brush wish me-EEE!" she shrieked, catching a glimpse of Whitley's...surprisingly well tone chest...BAD RUBY NO STARING. With her brain coming to it's senses and her cheeks flushing, the rose quickly turned back and closed the door before shouting a quick "I'M SORRY!"

Well...that was embarrassing.

/

"Sis how do you accidentally walk in on someone having a shower on your second day of knowing them?"

"Technically three days- AND HE WAS DONE SHOWERING! And was wearing a towel!"

"A towel eh? You sure you weren't staring?"

"Well I mean his chest was surprisingly well toned- I MEAN NO." The smaller girl defended herself, her cheeks matching the red of her cape.

"You are aware I can hear you from here, right?" Snapped the boy in a rather cold way, which was honestly out of place.

"Ah! Sorry!" Ruby called out, before slumping her head on the desk. Yang simply gave her a pat on the back.

"Are you two done?" Came the booming voice of their teacher, professor port. This guy was so...so...boring! His stories were even putting Whitley to sleep!

Silence, Ruby and Whitley not making a single sound.

"Very well. Now where was I...ah yes! Beasts of the night! Nightmare fiends from the pits of humanity's darkness! Creature of grimm...or as I call them, pray! Hahaha!" His voice echoed as several students visibly cringed.

"Hmm...well to wake a few of you up, how about a demonstration?" This served to peak Whitley's interest.

"Which one of you feels they have what it takes?"

He does

"Which one of you feels like you can take this beast on?!" He said pointing towards a cage with a piece of old dirty fabric covering it.

He is- wait is that safe in a classroom?!

Regardless, he knew this was PERFECT! He could show his superiority with combat and show he's truly leader material!

"Me sir!" He stood, actively excited for once.

"Haha! Excellent!"

"Yeah, go Whitley!" Ruby cheered.

"Hmpf..." He looked away from Ruby, still somewhat bitter. And simply made his way to the front of the class.

A hand gripped his trusty rapier, and readied a stance. Suddenly the face of the cage burst open, a beowolf charging directly at the Schnee.

Whitley slashed at it's face, his blade bouncing off the armor. Luckily he managed to back flip to dodge, leaving the beast to charge at him once more.

"Go for it's belly!" Ruby shouted in an attempt to help.

"I don't need your help!" The boy defended, not noticing the beast catch up on him and run into his stomach. Luckily enough his aura softened the blow, and he began to overpower the beast and hold it back. Then with his foot on his blade that had dropped to the ground, it caused a portion of the floor to become icy. Whitley used this to let the beast loose it's grip on the floor.

With a well placed kick the beast flipped onto it's back, with Whitley grabbing the rapier before stabbing the beowolf through the stomach. Slowly the once furious creature turned to smoke.

"Hmm. Well done lad! You are fine huntsman material!" Port bellowed.

Whitley however wasn't celebrating, he was looking to Ruby with a hint of contempt...but not entirely. He knew she was trying to help. He was being ridiculous and honestly it nearly cost him his life.

He should apologize.

/

"Uh, Whitley? Yang said you wanted to see me." The red reaper asked, stepping out onto a balcony.

There was Whitley, standing with his back to her. Slowly, he turned around sighing before bowing.

"I apologize." Came the simple cold voice as always.

"Uh...say what?" Said the confused girl.

"I apologize. For doubting you abilities as leader. For not listening to you during professor port's class. I was jealous, and that is not what I have been taught. I am...ashamed. But you must understand, I was raised to be the best. When I saw you, someone with a less serious attitude...uh no offence-"

"None taken"

"-When I saw that...it made me feel like I wasn't good enough. But that's not true. You were picked for a reason, but that doesn't make me any less worth. You just wanted to help, there's an almost pure innocence about you I find myself attracted to. Perhaps that's why you're leader? I do not know. I need to learn more about leadership anyways. So...once again, I am sorry."

The Schnee looked away, his voice sounded so...vulnerable. Like this was the first time she was talking to the real Whitley.

"That's ok! I mean, I'm not exactly leader material...I know that."

"You can say that again" He gave a giggle

"Hey! Well...I want to become a better leader, one that you deserve! So, partners?" She held out a hand

And Whitley smiled, genuinely, before shaking it. "Partners."


	6. Chapter 5: To break Jaune pt1

The rest of team RWBY were currently out in vale, Ruby to get more dust rounds, Blake wanted some new books, and Yang...she was there.

Whitley however was still at the dorm working on some homework. How could they only spend an hour on this piece of homework?! Absurd!

As he worked away he listened closely. Breaking the silence was the voice of Jaune arc. More accurately the cowardly whimper of Jaune arc.

Whitley peaked his head out the smallest crack, more out of curiosity than any sense of justice.

"You heard me Jauney boy. You're my 'buddie' now alright? So get this homework done or else." Whitley could see the towering figure of a taller boy infront of him. Jaune's scraggly build completely hidden by this mass of muscle.

Cardin Winchester. That was his name. Whitley didn't think much of him, rather he was surprised the brute hadn't somehow landed in jail for hate crimes yet. Despise isn't the word...he'd have to care somewhat for that.

So, he was bullying the arc boy huh? Well, surely the arc could handle himself.

"Y-yeah Cardin...I'll get it do-" As the words left the tall blonde boy, he looked to team RWBY's door and his face lit up in fear. This caused Cardin to turn as well.

By this point his cover was blown. Oh well, love thy neighbor and all that.

"Huh? What are you looking at huh? Don't tell me you want to help this pathetic excuse for a man?" Cardin said in a scowl, trying to intimidate Whitley. It didn't work.

Now stepping out into the hallway the Schnee boy looked up at Cardin, his unmoving cold gaze focused onto Cardin.

"Your knee is bent the wrong way, your stance is easily exploitable, your form leaves much to be desired...if you want to bully the students here I suggest you up your game." He spoke plainly

"You trying to piss me off pretty boy?!" The beast roared, launching his fist at the younger boy.

His fist only made contact with the wall however, as Whitley had ducked under. "That's property damage...wonder what Ozpin would have to say to that."

"SHUT UP!" Came the angered voice of Cardin, pulling back to try and strike Whitley again. But he paused, confused as to why the boy had nodded to something behind him.

"Huh-" He never finished, the sound of metal clashing with the thick skull of Cardin Winchester echoed throughout the halls. There stood Jaune, his shield raised to where Cardin's head would of been.

Of course now he was out cold on the floor.

/

Jaune walked out onto the balcony, his head full of adrenaline and panic.

"I just knocked out Cardin. I just knocked out Cardin? I just knocked out Cardin! OH MONTY I JUST KNOCKED OUT CARDIN?!" His face twisted into a panicked expression. Though it didn't last long.

A cold hand slapped Jaune across the face. Letting the arc regain his composure.

"Thanks...I needed that. So uh..."

"Whitley Schnee."

"Huh?" The taller male looked down towards the smaller one, his brow raised.

"We never introduced ourselves. I am Whitley Schnee. And you are?"

"Oh- right! Jaune, Jaune arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it"

Cue a unbelieving face "Do they?"

"They will! That's what mom always said anyway..."

Well at least his mother talks to him instead of downing bottle after bottle...

"Well Jaune arc. Why did you only now defend yourself?"

He rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Hehe...well...I kinda suck." he slumpt down, his arms hanging.

"Clearly." Whitley nodded in agreement.

"Hey you don't have to agree! Anyway...I...should I really be telling this to you?"

"I'm not going to turn away a fellow student, Mr Arc."

Strangely enough this let Jaune smile a little. "Wow, formal huh? Smart and strong too...you're the kind of huntsman I want to be. You know the Arc line right?"

"Yes" Whitley confirmed, looking up at the boy with interest. Their blue eyes seemed to match. "It's a line of powerful fighters dating back to the Faunus war, right? Males of that line are known to have large quantities of aura and outstanding fighting ability."

"Yeah...that's my folks alright. Then there's me. I just plain suck, there's no other way to put it."

"Then why join a fighting academy when you already lack fighting ability- How did you even pass the entrance exam?"

The awkward silence was quickly followed by a realization, causing Jaune to look down and Whitley to see him in a new light.

"...You never did pass, did you?"

No words, just a nod of agreement and fleeting eyes.

"Yeah...you got me. I faked my transcripts..."

"...Why?" Was all he could ask

"You don't get it! I come from this line of great fighters, all my family has these expectations...and I just can't live up to them!" He knew what that was like. "My sisters are all so talented and barely have to try!" Again, he knew what that was like. "I just...wanted to prove myself. If I could survive beacon then maybe I can really be a huntsman! Just maybe I don't have to be so useless!" The last sentence came out in a flurry of anger and anguish. It seems he was finally letting loose, a few tears dropping to the ground.

"...You are aware of the danger that proposes to your team." Whitley said, trying to take this all in.

"I know...I know...I didn't want to believe it. I know it I knew it but I didn't want to believe it. I'm sorry, ok?! I can't be as perfect as you..."

"...Jaune arc. Listen to me. You are not useless. Despite having no actual fighting ability you've lasted this long. You've made friends and have fought beside them. For that you should be proud of yourself. The question is where do you go from here?"

"Huh?"

"Do you continue hoping this bluff is enough. Do you give up and go back home? Or..." Dramatic pause "You could come clean to your partner. Pyrrha is a champion Jaune...she would of known about your lack of ability. Yet she chose you for a reason. She is the person you are to go to...she is your partner Jaune arc. Come clean to her and there's no doubt in my mind she will offer you training."

Jaune had nothing to say.

"Now go and tell her! Am I understood?" No answer. Whitley slapped Jaune once again for good measure. "AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes sir!" Jaune ran off.

"I am far too generous for my own good..."

/

"Uh Whitley? Why was Cardin out cold outside our dorm room?" Ruby asked, an innocent enough question.

"...I don't know?"


	7. Chapter 6: To break Jaune pt2

"WAIT JAUNE BEAT CARDIN?!" The shrill voice of Ruby broke

"Yes I've so five times now." He replied with a sigh

"But- how?! Jaune is...Jaune!" Yang chimed in.

"Yes, I find it hard to believe he could beat someone like Cardin..." Blake said skeptically.

"Are you so sure? He's showed me how capable he is." Jaune owes him for this...perhaps he could get Jaune to get him something from vale while he works on his homework? Oh that does sound fun! But a little too close to blackmail...

"He's been holding out on me?!" Ruby pouted.

"Can we please just go to sleep?!" Whitley broke.

/

"I'd be happy to help you train Jaune" Pyrrha smiled at her partner. She knew, In all honesty. It was painfully obvious. Yet she couldn't help but...want to help him. She wanted him around. Not many people have no idea who she is.

"Thank you. Pyrrha. I..wasn't actually going to come clean at first..." Jaune muttered.

"Really? Then why...?"

"I...had a talk with Whitley." Whitley? Pyrrha couldn't help but wonder. She saw Whitley as someone who just wanted to use her for her name, A classic Schnee. But instead he...genuinely helped Jaune? Had she had Whitley wrong this whole time? Serves her right for being judgmental, she thought.

"Really now? What did he say to you?"

"That I should come clean to you. I was half just venting I'll admit." Jaune admitted rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly Pyrrha began laughing, after having a realization. How could she not realize it before? Jaune and Whitley were much more alike than people would first think.

"Pyrrha?!"

"Haha...ha...sorry. It's just I finally see it. Why he helped you. He's hiding some things of his own Jaune, and you might be the only one who can get to him."

"Eh?"

"Enough about that though. Cardin will probably want to fight you soon, so we should get to training."

"...I'd love to" He smiled, grabbing his blade from his side.

/

it had been exactly one week since Jaune had started his training with pyrrha. He had improved quickly, but still no match for most people. And just as his luck would have it...he was in goodwitch's class.

"Cardin Winchester and...Jaune arc!" She declared. Oh this was PERFECT! Cardin was going to kill him! Or worse, get him expelled...where his mother would kill him! Quickly followed by his sisters!

"Oh man...oh no..." He whispered to himself.

"Jaune, you can win this" The sudden voice of Pyrrha came over him, as well as her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her before closing his eyes.

"...I'll try."

As he began to walk to the stage he could see Cardin make the motion of slitting his neck before pointing at Jaune...this could only go well

Before he could enter though Whitley suddenly ran up to him, whispering something into his ear.

"Use your shield to make him tired, keep moving and go for his legs. Use your brain and stay calm." He said quickly before running back to the stands.

That was advice he could use

Slowly...

Slowly...

Slowly...

He was finally on stage, the beast of a man opposite him.

"You're dead Arc!"

"You two will fight until one of your's aura is in the red. Am I understood?"

The two nodded.

"Fight!" Goodwitch declared.

Cardin was quick to Sprint forward, and Jaune replayed Whitley's advice in his head.

Use your shield to tire him out.

Jaune raised his shield to block the blow, and to his surprise it had worked. What was that shield even made out of?!

Keep on the move.

No more time to keep his thoughts on the shield, he needed to keep moving so he rolled out the way. He managed to dodge another downwards blow by Cardin but only barely.

Go for the legs...

Jaune took a stance and swiped quickly at Cardin's legs, causing him to shout out in pain. "You slippery Bastard!"

Stay calm and use your head...Jaune kept this in mind and used whatever he could. He could win this!

"What's wrong Cardin, not fast enough to catch me?!" Jaune teased.

It worked. Cardin tried to swing down again, which was blocked, then another more powerful downwards strike that was dodged leaving him open for another swing to the legs.

"GAH!" he shouted, now mixing it up. He used a more powerful downwards swing first, this time Jaune seemed to see it coming and swiftly dodged, this time using his shield to bash Cardin's arm as hard as he could.

"AHHH!" Another scream, angered fueled Cardin's rage. Fuck his weapon! He thought, as he went to kick at Jaune.

This surprised him, Cardin never used his legs! This let the large boy get a clean swipe at Jaune's chest. It sent him back a little doing quite a bit of damage.

Cardin's aura was slightly lower than Jaune's, now tilting towards red but...not quite. But One good blow and Jaune would go into red too. It came down to this.

The arc boy ran forward clashing his sword down onto the mace the other male used. He was no match for Cardin's strength and he knew this. He planned for it.

Overpowering Jaune the more muscular one of the two had knocked Jaune's blade out of his hand. "Not so useful without your sword are yo-" He never finished, the cocky smile disappeared.

It was the same exact trick he used in the hallway, his Shield bashed Cardin over the head and caused him to stagger backwards.

"The winner is...Jaune arc?" Glynda said in surprise.

This didn't stop the enraged male however. He continued to rush at the Arc. "THIS ISN'T OVER JAUNE!"

He was stopped in place however. "Cardin Winchester, the match is over! Care to explain why you attempted to attack a student after the match ended to the principal?!" Glynda said angrily.

"Uh..." He had nothing to say.

Meanwhile Jaune felt on top of the world, he actually BEAT CARDIN?! So he turns to the stands where he saw His team and team RWBY running towards him. Nora was the first to hold him in a spine breaking hug

"YOU DID IT JAUNEY!" she shouted into his ear, causing Jaune to wince.

"Y-yeah, I did! I did it!" He smiled

"I'm proud of you Jaune." Pyrrha smiled.

"Well done our fearless leader" Ren joined in

"Wow, you did it vomit boy!" Yang laughed

"I didn't expect that..." Blake said surprised

"You did it!" Ruby smiled, now joining in the hug with Nora and Jaune.

Jaune turned to Whitley now.

"You...did well." Was all he said.

It still let Jaune smile.

/

It was the good ol balcony. But this time it was Whitley who was called here by Jaune.

It honestly surprised him how well Jaune did. He...actually had some degree of potential. It was...quite heartwarming. Seeing someone who reminded him of his old self improve so much.

"Uh...hey."

"Hello" He waved, giggling slightly.

"I just wanted to say...thanks." He sighed, smiling and looking Whitley directly into the eyes. "Thank you for the advice...for letting me come clean and telling me to go to Pyrrha."

He could sense something coming.

"But..."

There it was. What was it now?

"Even if I'm doing better with fighting, I'm not the best at the test stuff...so I'm sorry to ask but...could you help me? Study I mean."

"...I'd be happy to help, my friend." Whitley shed a small tear as he smiled, this was noticed by Jaune.

"Did I do something wrong?! Are you ok?!" Jaune said worriedly

"Shut up you dunce." Whitley said as he wiped the tear, smiling none the less.

/And that's it for to break Jaune! It was basically my version of Jaundice and I hoped you all enjoyed. Jaune will have a better relationship with Whitley than he would do with Weiss, and that will change a lot more than you would think. So there will probably be some team bonding stuff before the big season 1 final...Blake's faunus-ness!/


	8. Chapter 6b: The calm before a storm

Whitley sat down at the table he and the rest of team RWBY usually shared, along with team JNPR. As he were eating someone approached his friend Jaune arc

"Umm...excuse me." A soft voice called out. As the teams looked up they saw a bunny faunus, velvet scarlatina.

"Um, yeah?" Jaune asked, as he was the one she was looking too.

"I-I just wanted to say...thanks for beating Cardin. I-I'll go now" She hurried off before Jaune could really protest.

"Um...you're welcome?" He spoke to the air with a confused look

Meanwhile Yang looked to Whitley, noticing him still looking towards the faunus girl with his body learning away from where she was. He seemed...nervous.

"Awww, it's like you're her night in shining armor!" Nora said, causing Jaune to blush

"It's nothing like that...I think Cardin bullied her, that's probably it." The arc explained

"Ugh...typical, bullying faunus" Blake said in a quiet tone.

"Yes well...bullying is something I can't agree with" Whitley made sure not to approach the topic of the faunus, for some reason.

Whatever this reason was, Yang wanted to know.

/

The team were walking back to their dorms, when Yang pulled the Schnee aside.

"Hey, we need to talk." She said in a serious tone

"Yes?" Whitley asked, brushing dust off his shoulder

"You seemed pretty nervous when they were talking about the faunus. You aren't like...a racist are you?"

"Heavens no!" said Whitley, shocked. "While I do find myself...nervous...around faunus, I do not think of them any differently. At least not the innocent ones."

"The innocent ones? The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I implied. Good people, Yang. I don't think all faunus are bad, but there is a group of them I find utterly despicable."

"The white f-"

She never got to finish her sentence, it was cut off by a look of fury she had NEVER seen on Whitley before. The pure anger he had was...terrifying.

"NEVER...mention that name." He spoke with venom

"Whoa...touchy subject?" She guessed. Whitley didn't seem like a racist all things considered, clearly he had some kind of past with the white fang. Was it because he was a Schnee?

"...Yes." He gulped, closing his eyes before returning to his usual calm self. "My apologies. But I'd prefer if you do not speak of that name. Anyway, I believe I answered your question. Good day"

And like that he walked off. Whitley Schnee, just what did the white fang do to you?

Yang was interested...but decided to leave it. It's not like they'd encounter the white fang, or that it'd ever show up.

Right?

/

"Hey" Yang greeted her partner, Blake.

"So?" She raised a brow "Did you talk with him?"

"Yeah. I don't think he has anything against faunus, he seems...scared of them. Well the White fang."

Blake's alert went up, he's a schnee...of course he hates the white fang! Of course he hates a group of misguided faunus!

"Ugh...what do you mean" She put aside her disgust for now

"I mentioned the white fang and...he gave me this look. And I mean that kind of look you give someone when you've seen some sh- you get the idea."

"Really? I guess that's...understandable." Maybe she was being harsh...Whitley didn't seem like a bad person. But why did he apparently fear the white fang?

"You aren't...hiding anything from me, are you?"

Before she finished Blake had disappeared

(So! There's a little teaser. A quick little chapter before a BIG one. And I mean covering Penny's introduction, Blake's reveal AND some of Whitley's past. Get hype. )


	9. Chapter 7: Cat got your tongue, Schnee?

"Father please- he's not a bad person!" The voice of a small 7 year old boy spoke.

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH! You will have him out of this house by the hour or I'll set the guards on this rat!"

The images raced through his mind, reliving these memories only brought pain and suffering. Of course...he knows what happens next...

A nice talk, a heart to heart.

A friend leading him somewhere.

A sudden betrayal

Pain

Fire

and Winter.

Though the last image scared him the most, a tall man with a tigers tail stood above him. A claw lunched for his back, it pierced his side. The pain..the hate he saw in that man's eyes...

It was too much

/

Whitley Woke up with a sudden startle, sweat dripping as he violently swung the covers off.

In a blind panic he clutched his side, suddenly stopping when he felt the hard scar tissue.

That's right...he's at beacon right now...he's safe

...

Cold water flashed onto his face, the boy had moved to the bathroom to wash the sweat away. Those memories...gods he was haunted by them at least once ever few days. No matter how much he tried they kept coming back!

Those hate filled yellow eyes...the eyes of a Faunus. No...the eyes of the White fang.

After the freeze of the water had taken away the sweat, he moved quietly to look at his scroll making sure to face it away from the others. It was 5am.

An hour before he usually wakes up

A soft sigh escapes him, but he was quickly alerted by a pair of eyes shining in the dark.

Fear overtook him for a moment, instinctively reaching to his side for his rapier. But of course he hadn't had it on him. This realization knocked him out of this fear filled daze.

Instead he ignored them, slowly opening the door to not make much noise. One...two...three...and he was on the other side of the closed door. Phew

Now, what was he going to do with an extra hour to spend?

.

Homework sounds good

/

Returning from his quick study break, Whitley walked back to his dorm only for when he opened the door he saw Ruby literally hug him to death.

No wait figuratively! But it was still a incredible embrace. "Ruby, put me down please." He said calmly

"Ehehe...sorry. It's just that it's the Vytal festival! I want you to come with us!" She cheered, having high hopes.

"Hm...I don't know..." He smirked, watching Ruby's face turn to a frown.

"H-huh? Why not?" She asked, doing her best puppy dog eyes.

This caused the male to blush "I suppose I can. It fits into my schedule."

"Yes! This is going to be the best festival ever!"

/

"The Vytal festival..." Whitley uttered, looking at the decorations with mild awe. His smile grew, it did not go unnoticed.

"I've never seen you smile this much before Whitley. It's...kinda weird-ing me out." Ruby spoke

"How could you not smile? It's the Vytal festival. A celebration of cultures all around. Can you imagine the planning and organisation?!" He exclaimed, gleaming up at the lights and banners.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring" Yang commented, folding her arms

"Hush you." He silenced her, pouting slightly.

"So, why are we spending our Friday here?" Yang asked

"Because, I want to...welcome all these fine students to beacon." He answered, glancing sideways

"He means he wants to spy on them." Blake scoffed

"You can't prove anything~" He sang, turning to wonder off but noticing a building surrounded by police and police tape.

They wondered over to it.

"What happened here...?" Ruby asked, concerned.

"Robbery. Second dust shop this week" The gruff man answered, walking back into the building.

"Terrible..." Yang uttered

"They left the money again" The team turn to see the cop from before talking to his curly haired partner.

"It doesn't make a lick of sense. They just wanted dust?"

"You know what I'm thinking? White fang."

Blake immediately looked to Whitley, he twitched a little but seemed to be holding on fine for the moment.

But he wasn't silent for long.

"What an awful horde of murderous thief's." He spoke with pure venom

"What's your problem?!" Blake put a hand to her side, angry.

"My problem? I simply don't care for Criminals. Murderous ones at that." He spoke back

"The White fang are hardly Murderous-"

"Yes they are! They're a bunch of hate filled monsters!" Whitley spoke, getting visibly angry with his eye twitching.

"They're simply Misguided" Blake tried to reason

"MISGUIDED?!" Whitley seemed personally offended "I suppose it's perfectly fine to murder thousands in the name of hate if you're simply misguided?!" He seemed to get in Blake's face now.

"CAN YOU BACK OFF?!" She asked, outraged physically pushing him away.

unlucky for them she pushed him right into the path of a Monkey faunus on the run.

"Oof!" he responded, quick to bounce back and approach Whitley. "Sorry man-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY THIEF!" Whitley yelled, pulling himself away from the man.

"Sheesh what's your problem?" He asked with a grin, before running off. Quickly being followed by two large men.

"What a lowly miserable classless thief! He's probably part of the White fang!"

"WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?! Just because he's a Faunus doesn't mean you can treat him like that!" Blake was now visibly pissed off

"My DEAL is that he could be a part of the White fang! Where do you get off excusing thief's and child Murderers?!"

"HOW DARE YOU! THEY ARE NOT LIKE THAT!"

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!"

Silence...then...

"BECAUSE I AM A FAUNUS!" Blake took her bow off in mid daylight, revealing a pair of cat ears.

Cat ears...

Yellow eyes...

the white fang.

In a flash all those memories started to swirl around in his head as he tried to process this.

"You..." he physically shook, closing his eyes.

"What?! Are you going to insult the White fang some more?! Do you hate me now?!" She asked, getting closer. Whitley's eyes shot open to see this scene

He fell back, eyes filled with fear. "G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" He begged

"W-...what?" Blake was confused. She expected hate but...why fear?

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed, genuine panic in his voice like it was a fight to the death about to happen. His legs moved on their own. Before he could think he had ran away, leaving Blake to explain to Ruby and Yang.

/

After what seemed like an endless amount of time, Whitley had locked himself out on a balcony in Beacon. He sat in a corner, holding his legs near to himself as tears streamed down.

That night...it was coming back to him.

/

 **8 years earlier.**

"Libra please!" The small white haired boy pleaded. It was a 7 year old Whitley Schnee.

"Nope! You gotta catch me!" A boy responded. He seemed to be a little shorter than Whitley and a lot skinnier. Jet black messy dirty hair, yellow eyes, a pair of cat ears atop his head.

"If Dad sees you he'll get mad! I promised to get you out the house!" Whitley said in a pout

"Hey...come this way. I got something to show ya" The boy spoke, avoiding making eye contact with the other.

Whitley didn't question it. Libra was his friend, why would he?

So he followed to a nearby abandoned store house. One used by the Schnee company infact. But it had been run out...wonder why

That answer came all too soon.

As the figure of Libra became clearer and clearer, he saw him...crying?

"Libra? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Whitley..." He spoke, suddenly a force from behind grabbed Whitley by the collar and lifted him up. He tried to frail out of the grip but it was no use.

He soon saw a group of men- no...faunus...dressed in black and white wearing masks. The biggest one was a massive hulk of a tiger Faunus, his tail displayed proudly.

"You did good kid. here." He chucked Libra a bag full of of something.

"Thank you..." He looked to Whitley before promptly leaving, running as far as he could.

"LIBRA!" The small Schnee tried to shout, but soon his mouth was covered by a hand.

"SHUT UP YA DAMN SCHNEE!"

The next thing he knew...he was out cold.

...

...

...

...

...

How...long had it been? Where is he? Whitley asked himself, opening his eyes. He saw red...and...that was about it. The sound was seemingly muffled.

Then suddenly it hit him. His hearing and vision kicked in.

There infront of him were several dead Faunus, and several dead Atlas military. There was a fire raging around the building. The heat made him sweat. He tried to scream but nothing would come out.

Then, he looked to his left...and saw something. Winter was standing, fighting the Tiger faunus from before.

"You'll pay for this!" Winter said, lunging at the tiger. He jumped out the way, turning to see Whitley.

"If I won't make it out of this, I'll make sure the brat don't too!"

He lunged at Whitley, a sharp claw aiming right for him.

Winter tried to keep up, but she just couldn't.

Slowly...slowly...

it happened

The claw pierced into Whitley's side, causing him to actually make some sound through the rag in his mouth. It was...agonizing. Like thousands of tiny sharp blades messing up his insides.

But worse was the scream this faunus made when Winter's sword had pierced his chest.

Blood was everywhere

he was in pain

Winter was hurt

His friend had left

He would probably get punished by his father.

All this...caused by the White fang...

 **Back to the present**

Whitley shook...all alone...scared...

then, he heard a voice.

"Hey." He slowly picked up his head to take a look

It was yang Xaio-long.

(PHEW I'M DONE FOR NOW. So I drew a terrible Whitley to make a cover image. And the meat of this season 1 is finally here! Tell me what you thought. I tried to make Whitley less of a downright hate towards the faunus, but more a ptsd filled fear.)


	10. Chapter 8: To break the Ice prince

"W...what do you want..." The shaky voice of Whitley Schnee said, his eyes open fully with fear as he looked at the blonde brawler of team RWBY.

"Wow...you really are in a bad shape." She spoke softly, which was...strange...he'd expected her to be angry. That served to calm him somewhat.

"...What...do you want.." He repeated, somewhat more calm now. Though he was still shaking and holding his knees to his chest

"We're a team, what do you think?" She approached, making him sense up slightly.

"You aren't angry?" He spoke, inching closer to the wall.

"...I can't lie, I'm a little angry. But I'm more concerned. You're scared, Whitley." Yang Xaio-long...this is not how he expected you to act at all

"...I'm sorry." It was true, and shocking. Whitley apologizing was still something he almost never did.

"Why?" It was a simple question

"For...running away. I know Blake.." He tensed up more at the mention of her name, despite saying it himself. "She's not a bad person. I'm sure she had her reasons. But the...w..w..wh..." He couldn't even say the name

but it didn't matter, a soft sudden pair of arms embraced him. Yang was...hugging him? Quite tightly too, it was...kind of reassuring...it was nice...the kind of hug he barely remembered Winter giving in her earlier years. He felt himself close his eyes and relax into it, resting his head on her shoulder.

"It's okay. I know you don't hate Faunus." She spoke as softly as she could. "You're scared...and I don't know why but...you don't seem like the person to do that without reason. Whatever the White fang did to you we won't let them get to you. We're a team, Whitley."

This only caused more tears to flow as he found himself deeper into the hug.

"T..t...thank you..." He meant it. He was touched...he was...he felt safe.

"Just take your time."

The two fell silent for quite a while, but after that last sentence Whitley could of swore she said something along the lines of "Big sis is here for you"

 **30 minutes later.**

"You feeling any better?" Yang asked, slowly letting go of Whitley. Though not entirely recovered, he still had a small vulnerable smile on his face, he wasn't crying or shaking anymore.

"Yes...thank you. Is Blake okay?" He asked, making sure not to flinch at the mentioning of her name.

"She's doing better. She's still kinda angry at you to be honest...but more concerned. We all were. Jaune practically begged me to tell him you were okay."

Sentimental idiot...how thoughtful of him. "I want to see Blake. I'm ready." The Schnee stated.

"If you're sure."

/

"You heard him crying?"

"Yes Ruby we've been over this. Faunus ears are more sensitive than-" The two were cut off my the door opening, there stood the Ice prince himself rubbing the back of his head and staring to the side.

"..." He slowly approached Blake, the Faunus was about to reach for her weapon when

he got to one knee, and looked down. "I apologize, Blake Bellandona." spoke in a strangely caring and vulnerable way for Whitley.

"You...do?" She asked, as he got to his feet and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes. It was not right for me to assume all White fang are like that. I was blinded by fear...even so it's not an excuse. I understand if you wish for me to transfer to another tea-"

"Don't you dare!" Spoke Blake, with her teeth baring. "We're a team, Whitley. Nothing will change that. No matter what the White fang did to you...or if I'm a faunus. No matter what, okay?" She placed her hand over his, making him inch away.

"...Sorry, force of habit. I'm still not entirely over my fear." He spoke plainly before turning to Ruby and Yang. "Do you feel the same way?"

"You bet your butt I do! You're in this too deep now Lover boy." Yang spoke with a wink

"You're my partner, if you're leaving them I'm coming with you!" Ruby said with her cute concern.

He took a moment to close his eyes and think, before opening them and smiling wide.

"...Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart."

"Wow, you're smiling." Spoke the Faunus. "It's kind of cute."

"E-excuse me?" Whitley flinched back, the rest of team RWBY seemed to laugh.

/

"Jaune?"

"WHITLEY?! Where are you, are you ok? What happened?!" The blonde spoke into his scroll. More like screamed

"I'm outside your dorm. I'm fine." He said with a strange chuckle. Jaune opened his dorm room. Completely ignoring his team wondering what had happened. As soon as he saw Whitley he sighed with relief.

"Oh thank Monty..."

"Whitley! You're okay!" The champion Pyrrha joined in

"Yay he's not dead!" Nora said

"Nora..." Ren sighed "It is good to see you unharmed. "

"Jaune, do you think you could...come with me?"

"Huh- Oh yeah sure"

/

The two males were out on the same balcony Jaune had confessed his past on, Whitley sat next to the taller one looking up at him.

"I have something to tell you. Why I acted the way I did to Blake." He sighed, now looking towards the stars in the sky.

"Uh..go ahead, you can tell me anything." Jaune answered, trying his best to smile.

"As you know...I'm a Schnee. And growing up father didn't really...let me have many friends. But one little cat managed to sneak his way into the mansion. His name was Libra" He sighed at the mentioning of the name "He quickly became my first and best friend. For a year we grew closer...until my father found out. He forced me to make Libra leave the mansion. Libra just replied with his usual snicker...but then he turned around and told me to chase him. I didn't question it only being Seven at the time."

Whitley looked down, small tears beginning to come back.

"We came to an abandoned store house that was once used by my fathers company. I couldn't see Libra anywhere...so I began searching. Then I saw him...crying...apologizing to me over and over again. The next thing I know a claw lifted me up by the collar...The...W...White...fang..."

The tears grew larger

"Libra...ratted me out...and ran. Do you know what happened, after Winter rescued me?"

Jaune shock his head.

Whitley slowly reached his shaking hand to lift up his shirt, showing his back to Jaune. Just by his side, but more visible on his back, was a Scar. It ran from the area between his side and back to the center towards his spine. He then lifted his shirt back down

"Every time I look into the mirror, I'm reminded of what they did. Every time I see a Faunus the memories start...coming back to me. It's so painful..."

He was Vulnerable...he was crying...this was the real Whitley.

All Jaune knew how to do was place his hand ontop of Whitley's, and give a goofy smile.

"I...think of it as proof. That you're stronger than them, you know? I mean...look how far you've come. You've got good friends...you're one of the strongest here...nothing they could do to you would stop you. You're strong Whitley, you're the person I...want to be." He looked away before smirking and looking back, seeing Whitley hug him tightly.

"You're...a good friend, Jaune Arc."

"..Thanks." He returned the hug, they sat there for a few minutes before Whitley got up.

"Well, I should return to my dorm. Goodnight, Jaune."

"Goodnight"

As The Schnee left Jaune could of swore he saw Whitley blushing

WAIT WAS HE BLUSHING TOO?!

(And Blake's stuff is done for now. But how will Whitley deal when there's a fight with the White Fang and Roman tortchwhick?! AND WHO EVEN DO I SHIP WITH WHO ANYMORE!)


	11. Chapter 9: The faunus and the robot

"What do you mean the Monkey followed you?!" Whitley shouted, sighing to himself

"He's just waiting out there! I don't know! He's kind of creepy" Blake defended

"He's been waiting at the school entrance for you for...an hour now?"

"Yes..."

"Ruby come with me. We need to teach him some manners" Whitley said with a...odd air of confidence

"Aw yeah! We'll get your stalker Blake!" The team leader cheered

"Try not to hurt him too badly." Blake sighed

/

The Schnee and the Rose walked along the path, spotting the monkey faunus from before. Now that Whitley got a better look at him he did have rather nice abs...oh well, a thief is a thief.

"Excuse me" Whitley spoke up, his hands behind his back as he stood up tall.

"Huh? Oh it's you. You uh, still angry about me bumping into you? That was my bad man super sorry about that." The blonde replied

"No, but I am concerned about your stalking of my friend."

"You mean the cat chick? Dude you gotta chuck me a bone here, put in a good word for me."

"Moron...why would I do that?" Whitley said in a sigh

"Aw come on man! Aren't you like, with the little girl there?" Sun asked

"I am not little!" It took Ruby a moment to realize what he meant, and blushed furiously "AND WE'RE NOT TOGETHER! I mean I guess we are partners but not like together together..."

"Ahem, anyway. Please stop stalking my friend. Why are you even interested in her anyway?" The Schnee asked

"Dude that's just it! I heard her talking about the White fang. And guess what I overheard? A big dust container is gonna be coming to the docks, the white fang are totally gonna try and rob it! That's where we come in! I figured you hate the White fang so I'd ask you, and the cute chick! Uh not that you aren't cute, I'm just not into dudes...I think?"

"Stop rambling!" Whitley growled "So why should I trust you? This could be a trap."

"Still...it's worth checking it out isn't it? I mean we can always bring Blake and Yang." Ruby said

"Hmm...it is our only lead on the White fang. And I would like to take those cowards down in any way possible..." Whitley thought out loud

"Anyway let me talk to that cutie cat friend of yours! Blair was it?"

"Blake...fine, but make one wrong move and I'm piercing your chest with my rapier quicker than you can call for backup" Whitley threatened

/

"So, you seriously think we're going to believe you?" Blake asked, looking at the stranger skeptically

"Um yeah? It's sun by the way"

"You're an idiot...but...are the White fang really going to do that?" Blake thought out loud

"You want to check it out, don't you?" Yang asked her partner

"...Yes."

"Well we're coming with you! Isn't that right?" Yang asked

"Yeah! I'll protect you Blake!" Ruby cheered

"I owe you one, Belladona" Whitley said "I suppose I can let the rules go this once..."

"...Thank you."

"How did you even find us, Sun?" Whitley asked

"Oh you see..."

 **Earlier that day**

Sun ran from the men chasing him, running through alleys and crowded streets. When he accidentally bumped into ANOTHER person.

He looked down to see a ginger girl with a pink bow, looking up at him. He probably lost those guys a while ago so...he offered a hand

"Hey sorry about that."

She took it, jumping up before shaking his hand quite...enthusiastically. "That is okay! I am Penny, who are you?" She spoke in a almost robotic tone

"Sun, you didn't uh...hit your head did you?" He asked

"Why no, but are you expressing concern for Penny?" She then gasped "Do you perhaps want to be friends?"

Well her excitement was infectious

"Sure! Why not. Your first task as my new friend is helping me find...what was her name. Blair Belladona?"

"Scanning data banks..." Is that what she says when she tries to remember something? It was kind of adorable

"No Blair Belladonna in the local area. But there is a Blake Belladonna attending beacon!"

"Beacon eh? Good enough for me!"

 **Back to the present**

"And that's how I met new friend sun!" The excited Ginger popped up, causing Ruby to fall back

"AHHH! When did you get in here?!"

"I followed friend Sun!"

"This is all getting a little too chaotic..." Blake sighed

"Besides I don't think the White fang are behind these robberies." Blake added "They've never needed this much dust before..."

"What if they did?" Sun asked "Then..the best way to find out would be to...go to the place they'd most likely go..if they were to do it...and not find them there."

"Truly impeccable logic..." Whitley commented. "Yet it does make some sense."

"Sounds great! Let's get going then!" Sun said in a smile.

/

"Why did they stick me with you..." Whitley sighed, the Faunus next to him still smiled

"Aw come on buddy, It ain't that bad. Oh we never introduced ourselves did we."

"I am watching the Schnee dust container ship in case of white fang movement, this is really not the time"

"Come on, real quick" He insisted

"...Whitley Schnee." He spoke softly

"Sun Wukong. Mind if I call you Snow prince?"

"What?!" Whitley blushed

"Nah you're right...you're more like a snowflake."

"Shut up!"

"No really-"

"Shut up and look up!" Whitley commanded, suddenly a light blared down. The sound of rotating blades filled the night air.

The craft continued to look over the area before landing, suddenly a shaft come out to connect it to the ground. A man walked out, wearing White and black...with a mask.

Whitley's eyes lit up in shock

"The White fang...I knew it!"

"Wait, who's that?" Sun asked, a tall man with red hair walked out. He had a cane, weird.

Before he could say anything Sun has ran off.

"HYA!" He shouted out loud, swinging his staff down only for it to be caught by the tall man.

"Whoa. That nearly tickled. But it did tick me off!" He said in a growl, kicking sun back.

Whitley ran up next to Sun, his rapier ready. "You're an idiot wukong!"

"Hm? Who are you...you look like a Schnee, but I've never heard of you." Roman sounded interested

Of course, his father never really made an effort to make Whitley publicly known, it was all about Weiss being the heiress...

"It doesn't matter. Your crime days end here torchwhick!"Whitley said in confidence.

"We'll see about that. Men! Get em!" Roman commanded, the White fang grunts charged at Whitley and sun.

Only for one of them to be punched into a container nearby.

There stood Yang Xaoi-long and Penny. "We're here to help my friends!" Penny declared.

"Stupid little-" Before Roman could complain a sniper shot whizzed past his ear.

"Damn it! Nearly had em" Ruby said.

"Steady your aim" Blake said to her leader.

"Where are all these kids coming from? Never mind, MEN! They're only children!"

2 grunts ran towards Whitley and Sun, Whitley charged forward ducking under the swing of the mans arm. He then elbowed the mans stomach before delivering a flurry of kicks to it. He then kick the man up in the air and got to his feet. As the man came down Whitley span into a kick, knocking the man into the one Sun was currently fighting.

This made an opening, which Sun used to knock the two men clean into the water using his staff.

"This is getting bad...perhaps if I just..."

Roman was interrupted by a flying sword swishing past him.

Leaving everyone shocked as to who attacked him

"Penny...you're..." Sun gasped "YOU CAN FIGHT?! You're so cool!"

"Is she a Huntress?" Whitley had to asked.

"Damn it...is there no end with these kids?!" Roman grunted. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! Oh well" He jumped onto the air craft, cackling. "I live to fight another day!"

/

The rest of the White fang grunts had been rounded up easily enough, leaving Team RWBY and friends satisfied.

"Glynda is going to kill us for this" Yang suddenly realized

"...That is...uh...ONE TWO THREE NOT IT" Whitley shouted

"NOT IT" Ruby followed

"Not it" Yang got in

"Not- damn it!" Blake sighed.


	12. Chapter 10: Delicious justice

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked, Blake responded by slamming her book shut

"Just...going over some notes from last semester"

Yang moved her head to the side, catching a pea in her mouth and chomping down with a satisfying "Mmm!"

Nora, being the one firing the peas at her, giggled.

Then a large book was slammed onto the table, Ruby coughed "Ahem!"

"Sisters. Friends. Whitley"

"Hey!" He defended

"I had a dream. A dream where we would come together, as a team-" She emphasized team "And have the most fun anyone's ever had EVER!" There goes any chance of her sounding remotely mature

"Did you steal my binder?" Whitley asked

"I am not a crook" Ruby replied

"What are you talking about?" Blake inquired

"I'm talking about kicking our semester off with a bang!"

"I like to kick my semesters off with a YANG! Eh? Eh?" She smiled, Blake face palmed and Ruby sighed. But then, an odd child like giggling could be heard. It was coming from Whitley

"That's- PFF...it's simply- PFF- terrible..." He wheezed out

"You get my puns! My sweet child!" Yang picked Whitley up, hugging him with a bone crushing amount of force

"H-hey! I am not a child!" He blushed, pouting.

"Look guys. And Whitley"

"HEY!"

"Our second semester is going to be great! We have the tournament coming up and loads of exchange students arriving. But classes start back up tomorrow...so I made a list of all the things we should do today."

"I'm not sure if I should be proud of scared for my life" Whitley shuddered

"I don't know...I think I might sit this one out" Blake sighed

"Hey you aren't forgetting about my Faunus training, are you?" Whitley asked

"You were serious about that...? I thought it was a joke"

"Of course it's not a joke! How am I going to be able to fight if every faunus I see makes me terrified?!" he spoke with enthusiasm

"Well...you have a point." She admitted

"Excellent. Now for our first lesson I must inspect your ears closely, for it is-"

"Is...this an excuse to touch my ears?" Blake asked, finding this somewhat cute

"Perish the thought!" He defended "But it may of...been a factor." He coughed, blushing.

"I GOT IT!" Nora declared

Whitley stood up "Well we should get started-" Before he could finish a pie landed directly onto his face.

Jaune gasped, Pyrrha covered her mouth, Ren put his head into his hands while Nora pointed towards him.

/

"Ha man, that's harsh" The blue haired male said to the Faunus

"So we were fighting side by side. Then he kicked this guy up into the air and it was so cool!" Sun said excitedly

"You mean like in comic books and action movies?" He asked

"Exactly!" Sun sighed "He's a Schnee though, I think he's afraid of Faunus or something?"

"Dude you sure you're not into guys? I'm not gonna judge"

"I don't know, maybe? I can just say when I find a guy cute that doesn't make me gay-"

"That...sounds pretty gay"

It sounds gay but it isn't!"

"Chill out man" The taller male said

"I know man I just...don't wanna mess this up you know?"

Just out of sight Jaune smacked up against the glass window

"The people here are the coolest" Sun finished

"Okay they're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them." Sun added "So be cool okay?"

"Dude" He stood in a 'cool' pose, shining his perfectly white teeth

"Good point."

They opened the door to see...chaos.

"AHAHAHAHA! I'm queen of the castle I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sang, standing on a mountain of tables. Jaune Pyrrha and Ren standing below.

"Justice will be swift!" Ruby shouted, kicking a carton of milk into the air

"Justice will be painful!" She squeezed it so hard the milk flew out

"IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!"

"YEAH!" Team RWBY said in unison

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Nora shouted, the rest of team JNPR threw several melons towards team RWBY

"Yang, the turkey!" Ruby shouted

Yang rolled and punched her way into the turkey's, fitting like her ember celica did

She used these to punch several melons out the air

Blake grabbed two baguette's, assisting her partner with slicing the melons down. "How stale are these baguette's?"

Yang punched the turkey's off, both landing directly onto Jaune's face knocking him back

While pyrrha started to fight off Yang and Blake, Whitley spoke to Ruby. "Distract Ren, I have an idea."

"Alright partner!" Ruby charged forward, surfing on a lunch tray across the table. She knocked a few fruits up in the air towards ren, who dodged them. But as he did so Whitley suddenly Jumped up, landing a direct hit on Ren's chest with his feet which caused the man to fly back.

Whitley then grabbed a baguette, and charged forward.

"If you take down the Queen, the rest will fall!"

The Schnee said, growing ever closer to Nora.

The ginger cackled, preparing a long stick with a melon on the end. "YOU DARE DEFY THE QUEEN?!"

the went to knock him down, but instead Whitley threw the bread at her which seemed to knock her off balance. As he did this he then used his semblance to make a platform to land on.

Using the extra ground he launched himself at Nora but faster, much faster.

She didn't have time to react and she was promptly delivered a boot to the face.

She went flying to the wall.

"Ow..."

Whitley was about to make a smug remark, when he was suddenly hit from behind. Pyrrha had finished up with Blake and Yang and was now assaulting him.

"Ouch!" The Schnee rubbed the back of his head, barely able to dodge Pyrrha's strikes.

"No good servant leaves their Queen behind!" She was seemingly getting too into it.

He ducked, but was shocked when her leg collided with his stomach.

He was sent flying backwards, and landed by Ruby.

She picked him up, tears forming.

"Whitley...WHITLEY! NOOOOOOOO!" She shouted dramatically, and started to speed down the hall.

"Why wasn't she using her semblance before?!" The Schnee on the ground managed to choke out

Meanwhile the wind from Ruby's run blew the food into a spiral that followed her. Creating a typhoon of delicious death.

Team JNPR couldn't seem to prepare it and were swept up into it, crashing into the wall hard. Before they could move from said wall all the food picked up and splatted them directly. They were covered in a rainbow of food.

"VICTORY!" Ruby screeched, standing on top of the pile of tables.

"I love these guys" Sun said, smiling.

The male next to him frowned, purple soda spilled onto him.

Then the door behind them opened with a slam. Goodwitch was here

She walked directly into the mess hall, looking at the damage done.

"Grrr..." She growled, literally, before her semblance pushed the food and pillars and tables into the correct places before all the chaos.

"Children please. Do not play with your food." She spoke, pushing her glasses up.

/

A woman dressed in a revealing red dress spoke softly, her eyes piercing and fiery.

"What do you mean there's another Schnee?"

"It's exactly as I said! I'd never heard of the brat!" Roman sighed "Do not feat however. It will not change our plans."

"Hmm...a young Schnee...perhaps I had better pay him a visit. Emerald!"

"Yes mam?" A green haired girl stood straight

"I think it's time you...socialize a little with out new little friend."

(Ohhh scary. Who knows what emerald will do to him! You'll have to find out in the next chapter!)


	13. Chapter 11: The Prince and the Thief

(So...i've been gone a while huh? Long story short I've been sick AND I'm starting a college course soon on the 19th. So Progress might be a tiny bit slow regarding Schnee swap.)

"Are you sure about this Whitley? I don't mind coming along" The team leader asked, with concern

"Yes Ruby, I'll be fine." He scoffed, grabbing the door handle "Tata~"

Whitley sighed with relief. This was his first day he had alone in a while, he liked being a part of a team and all...but he does need his time alone.

But now...came a question. What to do? He could try and get ahead with homework but he was already a week ahead of most students. Training didn't appeal either as he would only gain from a team effort...and he'd rather be alone right now.

Then, an idea. He could...go shopping! That's right. He did enjoy shopping, even if it seemed somewhat girly and all he couldn't help but love the thrill of new clothes! He was a fan of jewelry too. Fuzzy sweaters...not real fur though. As much as he didn't care for animals of most kinds...he didn't want to encourage violence against them.

He ended up deciding on the idea and went on a trip to vale. Just him, and him alone!

/

Emerald sighed. She had been tasked with tracking down the Schnee brat and by gods was she bored. She couldn't actively approach him in beacon so here she was spying on the entrance like a damn hawk. The only GOOD thing about this was she didn't have to deal with Mercury.

But then, she saw him. Formal blue clothes, somewhat tall, a young face, blue eyes, a cold piercing gaze. The kind of gaze that told you that person had been through hell and back. She knows that look all too well. Just what was this youngest Schnee hiding, why was he not as well known as his sisters. Is he really that big a deal?

Whatever. At least her job would be a little less boring. Less watching an entrance and...stalking what seemed to be a 15 year old...

Creepy is still better than boring right?

In any case she stayed back somewhat, walking at around the same pace as him but making sure to walk somewhere it wouldn't be too obvious. She'd go in and out of shops and such just to avoid being seen.

He had good spacial awareness, almost too good. Like he was expecting this. His piercing eyes, the ones that chilled her very soul, darted around. She made note to be extra careful not to be seen. If it were anyone else he would of caught them by now.

Luckily he was alone. So his behavior wasn't too hard to pin down

He was...reserved...any excitement he found in items was very minimal, but he did ease up when something caught his eye. Like that sale on dust a few shops back.

For a Schnee he seemed to be somewhat aware of others, even going out of his way to make sure he didn't bump into someone. But it wasn't like he was overly caring. He'd ignore people on purpose and try to stay to himself. Less people to hurt him that way. He was a Schnee after all...all kinds of people would use him for his name.

Unfortunately...that luxury about him being alone was about to change.

As he walked down the streets of vale she thought it time to interact with him. But as she started to speed up, just before she could put a hand to his shoulder-

"SALUTATIONS FRIEND WHITLEY!"

"Gah!"

"Gah!"

Both of them nearly jumped out of their skin, in fact Whitley fell back into Emerald causing her to topple over.

"Penny- one second" He sighed, looking visibly disgruntled as he gave a hand out to her.

"I'm sorry miss"

Well he didn't notice her tailing him so that's one good sign. Another good sign was that he had some manners. In fact up close he had an almost innocent charm to him...it was cute, lie a teddy bear you just want to snuggle up with. But of course she was past that. The thought totally didn't come into her head

"Ah, that's okay." A good a time to get acquainted to him as ever. "I'm Emerald." She shook his hand

"Whitley Schnee. And my friend here-"

The excited ginger pushed Whitley out the way and shook Emerald's hand excitedly.

"I'm Penny! Will you be my new friend Emerald?"

Oh she was OBNOXIOUS...But trying to keep up the innocent and friendly act was important.

"Oh...um...sure."

"Hooray! New friend acquired!" She said happily, Whitley...smiled...laughed even. It was strange to see a Schnee act so...innocent.

"Don't mind her. She's...well she's Penny. Hm...I'm sorry to ask this but are you a Huntress?"

Now that was telling of just how observant he was. Did he sense her aura from the brief time they had contact? Or was it just a hunch, or a simple question? She...couldn't read him that well. It was alarming.

"Oh uh...no. I'm a student actually. I'm uh...visiting for the tournament."

"Ah, well I'd love to see what you would be capable of doing." He spoke plainly but with confidence, was this just to...test her? Was he testing her all this time?

"Ahaha...well we'll see at the tournament I guess. I'll leave you to your shopping now."

"NONSENSE! My friends only just got here. let's explore! I wanted to try this Coffee substance I've heard about" Penny Interupted

"Well you do have a point. Care to have a cup of Coffee, my treat, my new friend?"

What was she supposed to say? She'd seem suspicious if she declined

"Oh, sure."

/

Today had been HELL. Not only did she fail to find out anything about Whitley other than he seemed to be completely innocent yet strangely aware and intelligent- she had to deal with PENNY. BY MONTY COULD SHE GET ANNOYING!

Hopefully she could relax a little before-

"Ah I see you're back. Just in time" Cinder's voice almost caused a sigh to come out, but that'd be literal suicide

"Ah Yes ma'am."

"What do you have to report"

Hopefully she doesn't die from this

"I managed to get him alone. But some obnoxious girl got in the way. But I did find out that he's 15, attends Beacon academy, he's in team RWBY with his leader being Ruby Rose, he's strangely aware of his surroundings and successfully managed to identify me as being a Huntress of some sort. Above all he seems like a completely normal yet intelligent 15 year old. Like an innocent puppy."

Honestly the innocence made her want to protect Whitley more than anything. Maybe she was just being soft...

"Hm...we might have to be careful around him. But he shouldn't be a problem"

Oh how wrong she was.

(So...what do you all say to some fun with neo next chapter?


	14. Chapter 12: Just add vanila

There he was, the second day of the weekend. Water streamed down his soft petite body, steam filling the bathroom.

Whitley was taking a shower, to put it bluntly.

He scrubbed the rest of the dirt off his body, that's what he gets for trying to train with Ruby. That girl using her semblance quickly drags up dirt.

Overall these weeks had been somewhat stressful, but he was kind of...glad. Normally stress was bad...especially when he was at home. But with friends around that cared...it was okay.

It was so new...it was scary. Being locked up in a mansion for years with only his sisters as company...even then Winter eventually left.

Libra had betrayed him...at first he thought Ruby and the others might do the same.

Ruby...he wasn't sure what to think of her. She was innocent and naive and lacks tact. She would say what came to her mind...while admirable it was troublesome at times. But...above all else...she was cute. She was reliable and sweet and well meaning...she was cute. Just plain cute. Was he...interested in her?

No...surely not. They were simply partners, friends even! He didn't-

His train of thought was cut off suddenly by the hot water becoming a little too hot and scorching him a little. Whitley pulled back and turned the water off, putting an arm out to grab a towel.

He came out, drying his hair with the towel. The RBY of team RWBY had left to go shopping today, just after training. So...he was alone. He didn't think in his wildest dreams there would be a cute girl on the other side of the door.

It was a shame he had assumed no one would be there, and so he came out naked with only the towel now covering his...man parts.

There...there she was. Soft caramel brown hair on one half and sickly sweet pink on the other. A playful smirk on her face. Her eyes were matched to her hair in that one was brown and the other pink though they were reversed, they slowly trailed up and down the male as her smirk grew wider.

Whitley was...dumbfounded. Who was she, why was she in his room? And most importantly ON MONTY HE HAD TO COVER UP!

As quickly as he could he slammed the door, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He was partially freaking out.

But there was no TIME to freak out as despite slamming the door the girl appeared just before him by the toilet.

"What- how did you-" The young male was blushing at this point, but then suddenly he felt...something soft. A hand was placed on his shoulder, a soft petite body pressed against his bare chest. She was up close, her free hand now trailing down his arm.

As if he felt embarrassed before, now his face was that like a tomato. She hadn't even said a single word and this girl was here practically throwing herself on him.

The Schnee was about to protest when something sealed itself around his lips. It was...another pair of lips. It was her lips. It wasn't anything too drastic or lewd...rather a soft peck that served to shut him up.

In an instant she retracted herself from him, spinning as she left him gasping for words. She then gave a wink as to say 'I'll be back' and just like she'd disappeared into thin air...she was gone.

Was that...real?

Did he just get his first kiss?

Would she really be back?

Who was this mysterious woman?

/

After recovering from this stance he made his way to hang out with the rest of the team. His acting skills made sure no one caught on...but that incident was running through his mind the entire day.

Several conversations with his team later the Schnee made his way to buy several pieces of clothing and give his advice on dresses for his female team members. Then...Whitley realized something.

His hair had grown longer and was beginning to get into the untamed category, and so he broke away from the rest of his team and went into a hair dressers.

A tall man with wild brown hair and a weird sort of beard goatee greeted him. No one else in the shop, how strange.

"What can I get ya sonny?" The man asked in a thick British accent

"Just a little off the sides back and front." He answered confidently, sitting down and picking up a magazine to read.

Without so much as a word he felt hands snipping away at his hair. The hands were...a bit smaller and softer than he thought at first, but his eyes were concentrated on this magazine.

After say...half an hour he realized how long it had been and looked into the mirror, he saw...well

Not the man that had greeted him, but...that same girl from the morning. Her hands softly rubbed his shoulders, that devilish grin plastered on her face as he looked to his hair. She did indeed take some off the top back front and sides, just as he asked. But one portion of hair in the front of his face was dyed red. Had he really been that interested in that article about the new wives of vale hill?

Before Whitley had a chance to say anything the door opened, he turned to see who but before he could the girl had planted herself in his lap and...softly grinding against him.

"Neo?! What the hell are you doing to...WHITLEY?! Why is part of your hair red? Why are you straddling him?" So many questions came out the girl, she was...dumbfounded and slightly jealous.

What could Whitley say to this?

"Oh Emerald, you can actually see her? So I'm not crazy"

(And Neo is officially in the story! And boy what an entrance. Next chapter I think I'll do some more fluff..how about Blake spending time with him to try and cure his phobia of Faunus?)


	15. Chapter 13: Cuddle Buddies

He really didn't want to leave his bed. There were many reasons...the comfort being the main reason, but there was also that sense of dread. The impending doom that was...

"Wake up Whitley"

That was what he was afraid of. Today was the day he and Blake agreed they'd set aside to work on his Faunus phobia.

It wasn't like he didn't WANT to get better it was just...overwhelming. As mature as he tries to appear, he had these moments of fear that he can't really ignore. But he'd have to push it aside.

Whitley slowly opened his eyes, seeing the bow on top of Blake's head twitch and those yellow eyes of hers staring into his own.

"Yah...good morning Blake" He said in a yawn, slowly getting up.

Blake backed away a little, making a 'tsk' sound as she waved her finger. "Tsk tsk Whitley, you can't be late on our first day of Faunus training."

"Is that really what we're calling it?" The boy's hand rubbed the back of his head, unsure of how to process this...Faunus training.

"Yes. Now get up."

The covers were removed, his legs moved to the side of the bed and he sighed and stretched.

Blake seemed to be staring a little at his pajama's, they were simple and blue but it was...cute...in a way. Whitley was cute, she had to admit. That soft face and vulnerable trying eyes, it was like watching a child trying to act like an adult.

Catching her staring the Schnee looked to the Faunus, a soft blush painted his cheeks...though he tried to play it off and look away.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll wait" Blake replied softly. "I want to do this in the room anyway, that way no one can see my...traits." Referring to her ears

"Understandable." He spoke with a grunt.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Whitley"

"I'm fine. I'm just...tired. I'll be fine after I shower."

With that, he left to the shower and Blake was alone. She took a moment to look around making sure Ruby and Yang were gone before she inched closer to his bed.

It was still warm, she lifted the covers up to her face and sniffed lightly. It smelled...like him, that icy and floral smell that so often accompanied him. In that instance she wrapped the covers around herself and curled up on the bed. It'd be soon long since she felt so close to a man...smelled his scene all around her. It was comforting, and it made her feel safe.

Whitley was making her feel safe...this cute but well meaning Schnee was somehow making her feel safe. It was out of this world...something she had not even dreamed of. Whitley was a man as much as he was a boy and a friend, she had never realized this. The way she looked at him...began to change. Every look and touch began to replay in her mind and her cheeks began to flush red.

Whitley was kind yet traumatized, he had been treated so badly because of his name...she could relate in a way. He had been all alone and she pushed him until he broke...she felt horrible but at the same time she felt closer to Whitley than she had to anyone else. Like how she used to feel with him...

He was...all kinds of things...but he was someone she cared for. But how deeply did she really care for him? Was it a motherly instinct, was it friendship? Or is it something more? But was she making a mistake like she did with Adam? How could she be sure?

Blake finally let go of the covers but soon spotted another target. A shirt was partly hanging out his drawer, she inched closer to it slowly lifted it up. She felt wrong for doing this but couldn't let this opportunity go. It was her chance to feel...complete.

Was this loneliness, some perversion? Whatever it was it compelled her to take the shirt and sniff it. That same icy cold yet floral scent filled her nostrils, accompanied by a sweaty sort of smell...a mans smell. Normally she would hate this smell, but now it seemed to...comfort her yet again. It made her feel almost drowsy yet alive at the same time.

She probably would of continued this sniffing session if it weren't for the sound of the bathroom door clicking open. Suddenly the Faunus jumped up and quickly got into a standing position and neatly folded the shirt before placing it into the drawer. The reason for this became clear as Whitley came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, he looked to the scene of Blake putting his shirt away.

"Oh, thanks Blake. I did not realize I left my shirt out here."

That's when Blake looked towards him and his...shirtless state. His skin looked incredibly soft, his chest somehow well toned even for his somewhat girlish figure. He looked adorably...delicious even-

What was she thinking?! This was Whitley she was looking at!

Her blush seemed to worsen, as she simply handed him the shirt and tried her best to play this whole thing off.

"Here, get dressed in the bathroom."

The female spoke as coldly as she could muster, she felt the soft brush of his hand as he took the clothes. She looked to him out the corner of her eye to see him smile.

"Thank you"

He spoke simply before going back into the bathroom, Blake quickly let out a soft squeal before shaking her head and fixing his bed trying to take her mind off things.

Soon after the Schnee came out, properly dressed and smelling of strawberries..why strawberries?

.

Whitley sat on his bed, facing Blake who sat on the opposite end.

"So, what do you have planned for today?"

"Well your fear seems to stem from contact with Faunus. So." She took his hand, causing him to blush.

"What are you-" he suddenly realized what he was doing, her hand was on top of his and it felt...good. Soft. Warm.

He stayed silent for a second, he was blushing but Blake seemed to keep it together.

"Take your time Whitley." She spoke softly, giving him a smile.

For minutes...he stayed there...just getting accustomed to the feel of her hand. She was warm and soft, her skin silky and smooth and nearly as pale as him. Then slowly...he moved his hand to be on top of hers and gripped it lightly.

She seemed to be surprised at this, but soon kept her neutral face and simply smiled. That same beautiful smile...she was beautiful wasn't she? Blake was kind and intelligence yet strong but with a soft touch at the same time. She was a Faunus...but the longer he stared into those eyes...it's hard to explain. Maybe it was friendship or some kind of attraction, whatever it was he found himself...not afraid. In fact he...wanted to get closer.

It seemed she could sense this, and softly and slowly guided his hand to the top of her head. She used her free hand to release her bow and reveal her cat ears.

His hand jerked back, but she kept a grip on it. Blake took his hand and just stayed there for a minute before Whitley gave a nod.

She took his hand to the tip of one of her ears, at first he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth before realizing it was...soft...fuzzy...warm...and cute.

After some more silence and no movement he suddenly began to rub her ear with the tip of his finger, and she blushed before giving out a purring sound. She then suddenly moved her hand into the palm of his hand nuzzling it.

At this point both of them Blushed, something...compelled Whitley to play with her other ear too. It may of been some kind of perversion as he thought before...but whatever it was he just continued to play with her ears. He softly massaged them and gently scratched behind them, Blake seemed to be in bliss judging from the purrs.

The purrs grew louder as Blake's body moved closer to Whitley, he made no move to inch away...rather...he felt the embrace of Blake and smiled. It felt good, comforting, safe...it was like the hug his sister used to give him but somewhat different.

The two stayed there for a while. He wasn't afraid, and she...felt complete for the first since...Adam.

All in all, not a bad day at all.


	16. Chapter 14: Arc's promise!

Whitley held his cards close, concentrating was the only thing on his mind at the moment

"Yang Xaoi-long prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby declared

"Bring it on!" Yang replied with a fist pump

"I deploy, the Atlesian air fleet!" She slammed down the card

A soft gasp could be heard from Yang as she was taken aback

"Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly." The red riding huntress said with a smug aura

She then made plane noises with her mouth and motioned with her hands, Whitley let out a sigh and looked to Blake who shrugged

"You fiend!" The brawler pointed to her sister

"And since atlas is a part of mantle...my repair time only lasts, one turn~" She sang evily

"Hahaha...pretty sneaky sis. But you just activated my trap card!"

"WHAAA" Ruby squeaked out

"Giant nevermore! If I roll a Seven or higher fatal feathers will slice your feet in two!"

"But, if you roll a 6 or lower the nevermore will turn on your own forces!"

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take..."

Nora snored, Jaune was face first in a comic book, Pyrrha giggled at the sight before them. "NOOOO! MY FEARLESS SOLDIERS!"

"Eh most of them were probably androids"

After a few more moments, they turned to Whitley

"Well Whitley, it's your turn."

Whitley sighed, looking confused and dejected...before a wicket smile grew on his lips. He cackled out loud, it caught the attention of team JNPR.

"KAHAHA! YOU FOOLS! Your giant nevermore lets me activate my spell card vengeance! All cards lost this turn are added as strength to another card of my choosing...and I play KEVIN THE DESTROYER!"

"KEVIN THE DESTROYER- Wait what?" Ruby asked

"Oh sorry I gave the card a nickname. I meant to say GRIMM DRAGON!"

"GRIMM DRAGON- what's a grimm dragon?"

Yang visibly shook "The legendary card that multiplies each bonus put onto itself by 3?!"

"THE VERY SAME!" The Schnee cackled "Taking all atlesian fleet strength and adding it to my card and multiplying it by 3...MAKES ME UNSTOPPABLE!"

"That doesn't matter, my ground forces won't-" Yang was cut off

"NOT SO FAST XAOI-LONG! You forget I'm playing as Vacou, meaning if I play my card sandstorm I can disable your ground forces and infiltrate your kingdom with ease!"

"YOU MONSTER!" Yang shouted

"No one can stop me! Mwuha-" He was cut off by Blake

"Trap card"

"WHAT?!"

"Your armies have been destroyed" Yang shrugged

"But...at least I still have kevin-"

"Trap card" Blake interrupted again. "Grimm apocolypse, any grimm card on the field is destroyed. Unless you happen to have a trap card?"

"But...I used all my cards to power Kevin!" He cried out loud

"Too bad. Maybe next time" Blake smirked

"I HATE THIS GAME OF EMOTIONS WE PLAY" Whitley sobbed into his hands.

"Stay strong Whitley we'll make it through this together!" Ruby hugged onto him, and he hugged her closer

"Stop touching me!" A complete contrast to his actions

"Hey guys can I play?" Jaune asked, walking up

"Sorry Jaune, we got four players." Ruby said

"This game might be a little...advanced for you, Arc." Whitley giggled.

"I'll have you know I'm a natural born leader!" Jaune defended

"By who, your mother?" Whitley mocked, though he didn't mean anything by these words

"And Pyrrha!"

"Hello again!" She waved

"Come on let me play your hand for a turn!" He begged

"..Oh fine" He gets up, Jaune quickly taking the seat. "But let me help you"

"This is two against one, this is sick! Blasphemy!" The red huntress wined

"Calm down Ruby, we can trust them not to cheat" Blake said

"You've trusted me with way more important stuff before" The blonde male said "Like that Blake is secretly a-"

"FUN LOVING PERSON" Whitley said, moving over to Jaune's lap to put his hand over his mouth

Blake gave Jaune the death stare

"Okay now what does this card do?" Jaune asked

Blake sighed and leaned over, whispering into his ear.

"Sup losers" Sun interrupted the group, giving the peace sign.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Snowflake" He said winking at Whitley

"Stop calling me that!" He sighed, walking over from Jaune to the Faunus.

"I never got a chance to introduce you to my old friend."

"Ugh, aren't libraries for reading?" Said friend asked

"THANK YOU!" Ren called out

"Don't be a nerd"

"Intellectual, thank you!" He sighed before continuing to speak "I'm Neptune."

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" Whitley asked, putting a hand out.

"Wait this card does what?" Jaune interrupted while Blake sighed, starting again

"But..." Neptune started to walk over to...Yang? "I don't think I quite remember your name."

"Yang Xaoi-long. Better remember it lady killer" She smirked, standing up

"I only kill with kindness" He winked, causing Yang to blush slightly.

"I never took you as the board game playing type" Sun commented to Whitley

"Well it's not like I'm well versed in the art of...whatever this game was. I simply know how to follow rules" He said with an air or smugness

"Okay so if I play this card then this card..." Jaune began to formulate strategies.

"No you want this card" She leaned closer, causing the male to blush. He quickly looked away and to the cards themselves

"Oh this one? Got it. Thanks."

"Wow Blake, getting quite handsy there aint ya? I gotta say...you can do better" Yang looked up and down Jaune

The arc only blushed more "Hey! Blake has better taste anyway!"

"I think I'm done playing" Blake suddenly walked up to go out

Jaune blinked "Wait what does this card do? Blake? Blaaaaake!"

/

Blake sat in her room, contemplating many things. She was on her bed, huddled up to her knees.

When suddenly she heard the door open

The Faunus expected someone like Yang or Ruby, but instead it was...Jaune?

"Hey uh- I was wondering- I mean your team was wondering if you were alright."

Jaune arc was many things, but a good liar is not one of them.

"I'm fine, Jaune. I just have a lot on my mind." She answered, looking away from him.

He got a little closer, but there was still a bit of a distance between them.

The hunter in training rubbed the back of his head, looking for the right words to say. "Uh...are you..sure? Because you don't look fine- Not in that way! You look amazing, beautiful even! I mean-"

"Get on with it" She muttered

"Right...I just want you to know I'm here if you need to talk.

"That's not all, is it?"

"...No" He admitted. A million thoughts raced through Blake's mind, but nothing could prepare her for what came out of the male's mouth. "Did I say something wrong?"

He was...really that concerned that he did something wrong? That he did this to her? He didn't care that she was being rude and cold? Just who is Jaune arc anyway?

She...giggled, a little. "You're fine, Jaune. It's really just...a lot on my mind."

"Well..why not vent a little? I'm not good for much but I can listen." He offered, sitting a little away from her in a chair

"...You really want to get involved in my life? I'm warning you...you might think less of me after this."

He smiled "I won't. Arc's promise! You'll always be Blake to me! A friend before anything else"

She...smiled faintly. "Fine, strap in. This might take a while."


	17. Chapter 15: Nickel and Knightshade

"Penny. I have a surprise for you."

James Ironwood said, catching the attention of the excitable robot girl.

"What is it father?" Penny asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Men, bring him out" He commanded, stepping out of the way of the doorway.

Two men in Atlas military uniform came forth, carrying a giant metal pod. They set the pod down, Penny walked up to it.

The pod itself was a little bigger than Penny, and a little panel near the top revealed a...face. Closed eyes, short gingery hair was slightly visible. As she stared, a pair of green eyes opened up. Penny stepped back and the pod began to open. The front of the metal pod opened upwards, and slowly out came a...boy. He was Penny's height and wore similar clothing, green eyes and short ginger hair. He looked almost like her twin.

Slowly, it smiled...and he began to speak.

"Salutations, sister Penny."

"Who is this Father?" Penny asked

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Ironwood said to the boy

"I am Nickel Tesla. Your Brother. I am a fully functional combat android much like you. While you're built around attack I am a support unit for you. it is nice to meet you." Nickel smiled, and Penny excitedly shook it with a joyous smile

"It is nice to meet you too brother Nickel!"

"I am new to this world, I hope you don't mind showing me around." He spoke in the same manner as Penny, if not a little more...normal. Perhaps because he's a newer model.

"What can you do?" Penny asked, still alight with excitement

"I am a support model, I can track Aura levels and locate anything with aura within a certain radius. Even if they are behind something, as long as they have aura and aren't too far away...I can see them. I also have healing properties, I can repair you on the go. I am a top class support model Nickel, at your service."

"With your insistence on going into vale again...I thought you'd want someone to accompany you." Ironwood explained.

"This is Sen-sa-tional news!" Penny beamed.

"May we have some bonding time in vale, father?" Nickel asked, to which James nodded before speaking.

"Be careful, Nickel. Penny."

/

"Wow...I...don't know what to say. You were a part of the white fang?"

"Yes, I just...wanted change. But he- Adam- changed everything."

Jaune sat on the bed, somewhat close to Blake as she explained what was troubling her.

"I feel responsible. I need to stop the White fang. I have to constantly research and plan how to stop them..."

"Can you really do it by yourself?" Jaune asked, Blake looking up at him with surprise

"What other choice do I have? I've bothered everyone else already."

"You're tired, Blake. I can see it in your eyes" A hot shame rushed over her, he was right.

"I can't rest. If I rest for even a second the White fang could- he could take away everything important to me."

"...Nope." The blonde said

Blake was confused. "Nope?"

"Nope.

"But-"

"Nope"

"BUT-"

"Nope. Blake, close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Slowly...she did. She held it for one second...two...three...

it was strangely relaxing?

"See?" She opened her eyes to see Jaune smiling down at her

"The world won't end because you need to rest. It's okay Blake. Your friends would rather help you than sit by and watch you slowly kill yourself form sleep deprivation...let us help you. Because I won't stop trying."

"...You're such a bother" She smirked a little, smiling as she slowly shifted her weight onto Jaune's arm. He moved a little.

"Sorry" Jaune muttered

"Do you mind if I...rest a while?" She asked, her head now resting on Jaune's lap.

"Huh? What? Blake?!" He panicked, but tried not to move. Perhaps she wasn't-

Instantly...he heard soft snoring.

Blake was asleep with her head on his lap.

Well...this would be fun to explain to the rest of team RWBY when they get back.

...

 **A few hours Later**

"Like I was saying, Captain beacon and wonder Zwei could totally beat the nevermore man!"

"Nonsense! Nevermore man has gadgets galore! What does captain beacon have, a stupid sword?!" The sound of Yang and Ruby arguing echoed through the hall as Whitley turned the door handle to their dorm.

"You're morons...Green Beowolf could beat them both with his hands tied behind his back" He said as he turned to see...quite a sight

On Blake's bed there was...Blake...but not only her. She was cuddled up with...Jaune of all people. His hands rested on her stomach, wrapped around her, it seems in her sleep she managed to move her body against him and rest her head by his shoulder

they looked so peaceful...and by Monty did Blake need some rest. Whitley knew this

Instead of waking them up or leaving them be...he had...another idea.

His scroll was taken out his pocket as the Schnee took a picture with the caption "A kitten naps with a knight"

"Who should we send this too?" He smirked evily

"We can't send it to too many people..." Yang thought out loud "Better make sure it's only our friend circle."

"Oh I bet Pyrrha will kill him when she sees this..." Ruby snickered.

"Are you sure you aren't a little jealous of her?" Whitley asked

"Shut up!" She pouted

"Anyway...and sent."

"Wait who did you send it to?" Yang asked

"Oh just our friends...so Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Sun, Neptune...Oh sun is a blabber mouth I should tell him not to-"

"And Sun uploaded it to AuraBook."

"...123NotIt!" Whitley said Quickly

"Not it!" Yang after

"Not- ha...bwa...no fair! What am I supposed to say?!" Ruby pouted

"Not my problem" Whitley and Yang said in unison


	18. Chapter 16: Ends and New beginnings

"Commencing battle operations. Preparing...complete"

The voice of Nickel rang out, Penny watching as he trained

"Entering 'puppeteer' mode."

He spoke out, a metal plat moved to cover his mouth as moving machinery parts began to clang and shift all over his body. Now he looked more like a knight than a simple boy.

Out of his hands several long strings attached themselves to the dummies on the other end.

"Hacking services fully operational" He said, the dummies seemingly beginning to fry up before exploding into pieces

"Brother, that was amazing! But your hacking is above recommended parameters, I need to inform-"

"Don't"

Nickel spoke, shifting back into his usual attire

"But Father needs-"

"This is to protect you Penny. As an older model you are at risk of hacking. Father refuses to see the problem so I...took it upon myself to make sure if you were to get hacked I could save you. I need to improve myself into a warrior worthy of the title of your brother. I am made to protect you Penny, it's my life's purpose."

"That...seems rather sad." Penny said out loud "What about fun and friends?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Friends...? Father never told me about those. I was only interested in protecting you."

"Friends are amazing things! They're people you want to...uh...hang out with! They're great, I'll have to introduce you to friend Sun!"

"Searching for the name Sun in the history files of Vale...found in Beacon academy. Sun Wukong visiting from Mistral, leader of team SSSN.

"Wow! You found that out so quickly!" Penny clapped

"Indeed sister. Now how about I use this scroll I...fashioned from old parts, Father doesn't need to know about this." He spoke plainly, opening up a makeshift scroll that looked like a damn good replica

/

"Like I was saying this Blake chick, she's really- Oh one second"

"Oh how could you stop the riveting conversation" Neptune joked

"Hello?" He opened his scroll up, to see two faces. One a more angular but still sort of roundish face, and the other was more round. Both had green eyes and red hair however.

"Salutations friend sun!" Penny greeted

"Salutations friend sun" The other copies, judging by his voice he was male.

"Penny?! I didn't know you had a scroll!" Sun smiled when seeing her.

"I don't! This is my brother's- oh! How silly of me! This is Penny's brother, Nickel!"

"A stupendous moment meeting you, friend of Sister Penny, Sun."

Well he was definitely her brother.

"I didn't know you had a brother" Sun asked, his brow raised

"I didn't until today!" She answered

Sun thought...how could she only just have a brother today? Oh maybe their parents split up? That'd make sense. Poor girl, he had no idea she had been through that sort of thing.

"Well uh, nice to meet ya Penny's bro!"

"Please, refer to me as Nickel" The male robot asked of Sun, smiling slightly.

"Ah no problem. Well I gotta get back to my team so see ya later Penny!" He waved her off before closing the scroll.

"Are there any other friends you have, sister?" Nickel asked, his head tilted slightly yet again

"Oh! There is one more!"

/

Whitley jumped up high, landing the finishing blow on a training dummy and sighing. He put his rapier down and wiped the sweat from his forehead

then, he noticed his scroll ring tone.

"Hello?"

He barely had time to answer before hearing Penny's voice blare out his scroll.

/

 **A few days ago**

"Subject 2 has passed. 3 remain." A mechanical voice called out, a body of metal was taken out of a tube.

"...Subject 3 has passed." Another body removed

"Subject 1 has passed." Another

"Subject 5 has passed."

Then, there was one. A ginger robot stuck in a tube waited his turn to hear the mechanical voice to judge him.

"Subject 4, we begin now." A beating sound began to pump from his chest, he seemingly didn't know how to react and gasped clutching at the skin before calming down.

"Subject 4, serial number 43beta also known as 'Nickel'. Vitals are normal, power on. Servers fully functional."

He breathed, well he didn't breathe...more so he opened his mouth to pass the time and suck air in. It didn't do anything, it was more cosmetic. It made him feel...human

this heart inside him, he was...human.

He would be human, he wouldn't fall. He'd protect those important to him...general ironwood and father.

"Heart palpitations normalizing...subject 4 is now clear for the testing portion.

/

He was sent to a training chamber, he was supposed to try and channel his aura to protect himself and beat the advanced robotic dummies swinging weapons towards him.

He looked inside himself...he would try and beat this. He dodged one before getting him. Why were they making him do this...wasn't he supposed to be a support unit?

A spark of defiance ignited in himself...aura pumped into his hands and bright white flash blinded the room.

It was completely natural, like he always knew how to handle this. It was...his semblance.

Long strings of aura connected from his hands towards the training dummies and aura pumped into them. It filled them and began to override them. Before long their circuits stopped responding and their joints were moving on their own. It was easy...it was...like controlling a puppet.

"Subject 4 has unlocked their semblance. Success." The voice called once again, and he was greeted by...general ironwood.

"...Well done. Subject 4 you are the first to pass this test. There's someone I need to tell you about, come with me."

He did so, but he felt..no loyalty to this man. He wanted his own thoughts to be HIS own. He hid them deep inside himself so the server couldn't find them. He was smart...smarter than what was good for them. He was above a simple robot.

"That, over there. Is Penny. She is your sister"

/

He was...the first robot to have a semblance. To have a working human heart. And while not actively needing it to stay alive it did seem to unlock his semblance.

He was...unique...strong...smart...

Nickel Tesla, subject 4. Model 9N.

He looked deep inside, overclocking himself while disconnecting from the main server. No doubt ironwood would notice...but it's not like he could force him into doing it manually. He had grown far beyond the need for a controller. His hacking was the first thing he improved, he made sure he could harmlessly float by and access all the worlds networks and servers...it was simple really. He didn't do any harm and went unnoticed. It was just good to know he could do what he had to if the situation called for it

It was all for one cause. He would protect Penny.

"I am Nickel Tesla." He sighed, looking up with his bright green eyes. "The first Semblance wielding Fully operational combat robot. No. I am Nickel Tesla, and I am more human than they know."

 **End of Arc 1**

 **(Surprising I know, having it inbetween seasons. But that's going by RWBY seasons. This is going to be something else. Arc 2 will cover the rest of volume 2 and probably 3. Arc 1 has mainly been Whitley centric but now with the introduction of Nickel there's going to be 2 sides to this story. What can you expect for Arc 2? Well...**

 **A Schnee family reunion**

 **Ruby and Whitley bonding. More accurately seeing how they both mature in different ways. While for now Whitley has been learning to kick back and Ruby learning to be less childish, for the future they will both need to work together to patch things up for their team after...well...**

 **A Yangtastic mistake that costs them nearly everything**

 **Whitley will grow suspicious of Cinder**

 **A glorious final, the fall of beacon.**

 **But let's not forget, the fate of Penny and the future of Nickel.**

Until next time, Francis the smol out~)


	19. Update, a ReWrite!

So recently I had joined a Whitley themed discord and met Vistheawesomeness as they refer to themselves on , the author of stories such as "Whitley's dilemma" on here and others on tumblr like "Prince among thorns". They're both amazing stories you should check out when you can!

Anyhow we got talking and found out we were fans of each other's stuff, and that they actually had an idea similar to Schnee swap and asked if I wanted to help co write a rewrite!

Which...will be happening soon! The first chapter is just about finished and we simply need to polish it up, so I hope you enjoy this new story full of twists and turns from an amazing writer! ...And me!


End file.
